Queen of Hearts
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: Rogue and Remy's struggle to find happiness with each other. Will continue in later chapters to have Rogue face the choice of giving up her powers, at a price. My first fic. COMPLETE
1. Confrontations

Disclaimer: The X-Men are property of Marvel and this fic is written for entertainment purposes only.

My first fic please read and review :-)

**

* * *

**

**Confrontations**

"Chere, please don't do this, you're making a mistake!" Gambit pleaded helplessly. Rogue turned her back on him and continued packing.

"Gambit, I can't stay! I can't keep living like this. Waking up every morning and having to pretend like there's nothing romantic between us, that we could ever be more than friends." She packed a jacket into her bag.

Gambit raised his voice a little, "And you think dat I can?" He reached over and removed the jacket, and anything else he could grab from the bag to stall her from leaving. "Every day is a struggle Rogue, I see Scott and Jean together and it infuriates me dat I can't show you how I feel about you the way they can."

Rogue quickly turned to face him "And what is that exactly? You never have been able to say it!" She stood there staring hard into his eyes yearning for the three words she knew she would never hear from him.

Just say it! Say it! The voice inside Remy's head screamed at him. Maybe he had never said it before because he had never known love. But he loved her more than any other in this world, that should have been enough, but Gambit was scared. Scared of commitment, scared of being hurt, scared of having a family and being a father like the only one he had ever known. But above all else he was scared of Rogue leaving him. His hesitation had gotten the better of him and Rogue, realizing that even now that she was walking out of his life wasn't enough to make him say it, bit her lip to stop the tears and turned her face away from his gaze.

"Chere, Gambit don't know what he'd do if he woke up every mornin' and you weren't here, I'd lose my mind."

She shook her head sadly "I'm sorry Cajun but I need more than that, and you deserve more than I can give you." Rogue picked up her half packed bag and pushed past him.

"Rogue…" Suddenly she wished that he wouldn't say it, if he did, it would change everything and her head was set on leaving.

"I love you."

She spun around. "What?" Rogue stammered, barely above a whisper.

Now that he'd said it, Gambit couldn't stop; to have her stay he knew that he'd have to bare his soul. "I love you Chere, more than anything else in this world; I have from the day I laid eyes on you. And after everything that we've been through together I can't imagine having it any other way. I know that we don't have it easy; we face a challenge in our relationship that other people wouldn't even be able to comprehend. But Rogue I've never been unfaithful to you, I've had women throw themselves all over me at the bar and told them that I'm not interested. I don't find love easy to say out loud and that's something from my past where I've been burnt. But dat don't mean dat I don't love you because I do Rogue. I do. You're my only Queen of Hearts."  
Rogue tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but they wouldn't stop. "Remy I have to leave, that was the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me but…. I know I'm not making much sense but I want you to be happy with somebody, I want you to find a normal girl,"

"I don't want a normal girl." He quickly argued.

"I want you to find someone that can give you everything that we've ever dreamed of." She continued, crying, " I can see that you're going to make a wonderful father one day Remy LeBeau and I can't offer you that. It's selfish of me to keep you."

"Rogue," He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "I would give that all up for you."

Rogue's large green eyes stared up into Gambit's red on black. "I love you too Cajun. But I can't stay, I'm sorry." She broke away from him, grabbed her bag and ran out of her bedroom door.


	2. The Search

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men Marvel does, you know the drill.

I know it's shorter than the last chap but theres more coming :-)

* * *

**The Search**

Jean, Cyclops and Wolverine sat together in the lounge. "If Rogue doesn't want to stay there's nothing anybody can do to change her mind. She's too strong minded.' Jean voiced what they were all thinking.

"It's a damn shame." Logan said. "That girl's an asset to this team. I just hope Gumbo managed to talk her round."

" 'Fraid not Wolverine." Gambit replied standing in the doorway. "She's long gone." He sat down next to Jean and put his head in his hands. "Why didn't you talk to her Logan? She listens to you."

"Because I'm not the person that girl gets out of bed everyday for." He said. "You're not going to just sit there are you?"

Gambit looked up. "That was the plan. But she shouldn't be out on her own, Rogue's not in a good state of mind."

"Then why aren't you out there looking for her?" Scott asked him.

"She's made her choice!" Gambit argued. Her stood up and pointed towards the window. "She'd rather be out there alone and upset, away from the only home she's ever known wondering how best to start her life over. When all she really needed was for someone to help her." Logan, Jean and Scott looked at Gambit blankly; he'd already said what needed to be done.

"Alright, I'm going!" Gambit grabbed his motorcycle keys from the coffee table and headed towards the garage.

As Remy drove through the dark streets of Westchester dark clouds began to gather above him. A storm had been predicted earlier that day. Damn it, he thought, Rogue didn't need to be out in weather like this. Suddenly she walked out in front of him and Gambit slammed on the brakes swerving his motorcycle so as not to hit her. He got up off the ground and walked towards her.

"Damn it girl, what are you playing at?"

"Getting you to stop." Rogue morphed into Mystique.

"I have nothing to say to you." Gambit turned to get back on his bike.

"I need your help," Mystique protested, "my daughter's life is in danger."

He turned and faced her. "Why should I believe anything you say? And you are no Mother to her so don't use the word daughter like it means anything."

"I don't care what you think about me." She replied. "But if you care for Rogue at all you have got to find her."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" He hopped back on his bike. "Rogue is fragile right now so stay away from her." Gambit warned.

After driving away from Mystique, the heavens opened and a downpour of rain began that lasted the night. Gambit searched for Rogue for hours but headed home when the sky grew lighter and dawn was on the horizon. Some of the mansion's residents were already up and the news of Rogue's departure had spread.

"No sign of her?" Ororo asked as Gambit dragged himself into the kitchen. He looked exhausted. Gambit shook his head.

"We sent Logan out looking as soon as the storm hit last night." Scott told him. "If anyone can find her, he can." He tried to reassure the Cajun.

A smile crossed Logan's face as he pulled up to a pub three towns away from Westchester. That girl had certainly covered a lot of ground, but he had found her.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: The X-Men belong to Marvel

* * *

**Reunion**

Rogue sat at the bar drinking bourbon.

"What are ya drinkin' Logan?" she asked him as he sat down next to her.

"I'll have a beer." He told the barman.

"How'd ya find me?" Rogue asked as she sipped her drink

"You think we'd let you run out on us that easily?" he replied as his beer was placed in front of him.

"Look, if that swamp rat sent you after me…"

"He didn't. Gambit was out looking for you till dawn. But you've broken his heart Rogue; I've never seen him like this."

"So did you come after me for yourself or for Gambit?"

"I came for the team. If that boy's the only reason you left…"

"Do me a favour Logan, and don't pretend you understand me." Rogue put her glass down on the bar quite forcefully, emphasizing her point.

Wolverine tried not to raise his voice. "What I do understand is that I've never seen a man as broken and depressed as that Cajun is now."

"And what about me; Logan? What about what I want? It's killing me Logan. The fact that we can't be together like normal couples is killing me." Rogue began to cry and Wolverine put his arm around her. "I love him."

"You didn't have to be a telepath to have worked that one out." He told her.

"It's why I have to leave." She continued. "I want him to be happy. I want him to settle down with someone who isn't restricted the way we are. I want him to be with someone who can offer him children, who can…just touch him." Rogue cried into Logan's shoulder. He stroked her hair gently.

"Rogue darlin', that's mighty selfless of you, but I think you'll find that Gambit wants to find a way to give you all of that."

"But he can't." She whispered.

"He can't if you won't let him." Logan stood up, put some money on the bar to pay for their drinks and put his coat over Rogue's shoulders. "Come on, let me take you home."

Jubilee sat on the couch opposite Gambit watching him toss his cards into a hat on the floor, one by one. It was his attempt to pass the time, though it wasn't working very well.

"Gambit, you have got to lighten up. It's not the end of the world." She told him, but she could tell he wasn't really listening.

"You'll hafta forgive me Petite; but I don't really feel like bein' too cheerful right now." Gambit stopped tossing cards when he reached the Queen of Hearts. He tore it in two and tossed it on the top of the pile. "She's lost to me." Beast entered the living room carrying a mug of hot chocolate which he handed to Gambit.

"Nothing is ever lost, nor can be lost." He quoted. "The embers left from earlier fires, shall duly flame again. - Walt Whitman"

The Cajun stared at him. "Is that supposed to fix everything?"

"You tell me." He replied with a smile.

"What?" Remy stood up and turned to look where Hank was looking, at the doorway. Logan and Rogue stood there, water dripped down them from the rain outside.

"Rogue…" Gambit stood up from the couch. She gave him a weak smile, then turned around and walked upstairs towards her room. Gambit made to follow her but Logan stopped him. "Give her some space bub; she'll come to you when she's ready."

That night as Gambit lay in his bed he woke up after hearing his door creak open.

Rogue crept over to his bed and he moved over for her. They were both showing lots of skin, Rogue in her nightshirt and Gambit in his boxers so he arranged the sheets so there was a sheet in between them, to protect from any accidental contact. She lay with her back to him and he put his arm around her middle holding her close. Through the sheet they could still feel each others bodies; it was the closest they'd ever gotten to unhindered contact between them.

"Remy," she whispered.

"Yes Chere?"

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you I just…"

"I know," he kissed her shoulder through the sheet. "It's forgotten."

They lay like this until she drifted off to sleep. It took Gambit a while longer before he was able to. His mind ticked over with thoughts of Mystique's words to him. "My daughter's life is in danger." He hoped it was just a plot for Mystique to find a way back into Rogue's life.


	4. Plots Or Predictions?

Disclaimer: X-Men are the property of Marvel I don't own them.

A.N: Sorry for the wait inbetween chapters but hopefully this will tithe y'all over till the next one. Also I did the best with Destiny, I looked her up and in comicverse Irene Adler died so I did my best with my limited knowledge. I'm also trying to be a bit adventurous with their accents, i've never been 2 good at it but its a work in progress.

Read and Review please it helps inspire me. Enjoy :-)

* * *

**Plots Or Predictions?**

After her return, Rogue was taken off missions to give her time to get her head together. She lay in the living room reading a romance novel when Jubilee came in.

"Ugh! All I want to do is go on one mission and I hear 'you're too inexperienced'. How am I supposed to get any experience when they won't let me go anywhere?"

Rogue looked up from her book. "Vicious cycle huh Sugah?"

Jubilee flopped onto a couch and blew a large pink bubble from her chewing gum, which popped loudly. "So what are you under house arrest for?" she asked Rogue.

"The Professor thought it was best if I took some time for myself. Though with the recent attacks I think I'd rather be out there." She admitted.

The loud hum above them could only be that of the Blackbird returning to the Mansion.

"That was quick." Jubilee said.

"I wonder what's going on." Rogue stood up and walked down to the War room with Jubilee following.

"Why y'all back so soon?" she asked walking in to find Professor Xavier, and the rest of the team sitting round the table.

Cyclops turned and looked at her. "We received a report that mutants were attacking a Government facility in Washington. But when we got there they had gone. However we did find Mystique, who was quite eager to talk to us, so we brought her back here."

Rogue put her hand on her hip. "Huh fancy that. What's the catch?" she joked.

"Mystique will tell us which mutants are behind these attacks and where they plan to strike next." Professor Xavier told her. "In exchange to talk to you Rogue."

Rogue hadn't talked to Mystique since she impersonated another student and tried to seduce Gambit. He insisted he stopped things before they went too far but she had vowed never to speak to her mother again.

Rogue took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked. "There are other ways if need be." She said, meaning telepathy.

"There's a bigger picture here. Besides she's hurt me enough to last a lifetime, what more could she possibly do?" Rogue walked over to Gambit, who looked less impressed with the situation than she was. "Will you come with me Gambit?" Rogue took his hand. "Just to make sure I don't lose ma temper."

"Course." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

They walked into the holding cell where the X-Men were keeping Mystique.

"What do ya want?" Rogue asked getting straight to the point.

"I said you Rogue, not him, just you." Mystique replied indicating at Gambit.

"You're in no position to be bargaining Mystique," Rogue fired back, "I'm here, I'm listening, either he stays or I go, take your pick."  
"Irene had a vision."

"Irene Adler? What are you talking about Irene's dead."

"Now who's Irene?" Gambit asked.

Rogue turned to Gambit. "Destiny, she raised me, after I left home. Mystique and Irene together back in Mississippi. Irene could see the future." she turned back to Mystique. "But how?"

"Irene placed these visions deep in my sub-conscious; they would surface only when the time was right."

"But if they're about me, why didn't she put them in my head?"

"I guess she felt it would be best if I chose for you to see them or not. To choose what was best for you."

This time Gambit spoke up, "And how would you know what's best for her?"

Mystique ignored him. "Rogue, if you were given the choice between keeping your mutant abilities or giving them up what would you pick?"

Rogue shook her head. "I don't understand, what are you talkin' bout?"

"Rogue, Irene foresaw your death." Mystique told her.

She stepped back towards Gambit. "Come on Remy let's get outta here I've had enough of her tricks." They turned to walk out of the room. Mystique held out a bare hand between the bars.

"Rogue you've always wanted answers; I can give them to you." She pleaded.

Gambit looked at Rogue. "Don't do it Chere. Whatever happens, happens. Aint nothing anyone can do to change our destiny."

Rogue looked at him, then looked at Mystique, and took off her glove. Her desire to know if her life could ever be normal was stronger than her hatred for her mother. Rogue grabbed Mystique's hand and began to absorb her memories. A flood of visions flew through Rogues mind but she was having trouble making sense of them, everything was moving so quickly. After a few moments she let go of Mystique's hand and stumbled backwards. Remy moved forward and supported her. Mystique slumped to the ground.

"You alright?" He asked Rogue. She nodded. He looked at Mystique with disgust. Mystique looked back at him with the same amount of hatred, she never understood how the thief thought he would ever be good enough for her daughter.

"I'm a woman of my word." Mystique told them as they began to leave. Gambit looked back at her, but Rogue kept facing the door. "Magneto's leading the attacks, their next target is the children's hospital here in town."

Rogue and Remy left the holding cell and went back into the War room. She sat down at the table and he sat next to her, taking her gloved hand in his. Gambit didn't speak, he waited for her to tell him anything. After a few minutes she was ready and spoke.

"I saw us. We were kissin, and touching, and we just couldn't keep our hands of each other." Rogue smiled. "I think it must have been our first night together. We were on a bed, and oh Remy it just looked so real." A single tear ran down her cheek. Remy put his arms around her.

"Darlin', we'll make it happen, I promise. And hey, if Destiny's seen it then it has to be real don' it?"

"I hope so Cajun," she told him, "God I hope so." Rogue whispered.


	5. Doubts

Disclaimer: X-Men are the property of Marvel

Sorry for the long wait i'm getting these up as fast as I can but im having internet troubles at the moment so i have to churn these out at polytech lol. This probably isn't the most interesting chapter but it leads into something much bigger. Enjoy :-)

Also I was planning to write the visions out, but decided it would be much more fun to write them when or if they actually happen.

* * *

**Doubts**

Rogue sat up in her bed, gasping for air. It was the third time that night. Destiny's visions were coming to her more strongly in her sleep than when she had first absorbed Mystique a few hours ago. What she couldn't tell clearly was if they were Destiny's visions or just normal dreams. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until Mystique's affect on her had worn off, and hoped that these visions would wear off with it.

She went down to the kitchen to make a strong coffee and found that Storm had the same idea.  
"You seem troubled." Storm told her. Rogue ran her hand through her hair and sat down at the table. Storm handed her a coffee and made herself a new one.

"Ororo, you've known Gambit for a long time now haven't you?"

She sat down next to Rogue. "He's one of my oldest friends, has something happened between you two?"

Rogue sipped her coffee. "Nothing like that no, but I'm havin doubts."

Storm nodded. "Go on."

"Do you think that Remy might ever settle down? I mean, we've talked about it if our circumstances were ever to change but if it really happened…"

"You think he'd run a mile?" Ororo smiled.

"I know it sounds awful out loud, but after bein' engaged to that swamp witch from the bayou, I'm not sure if he'd ever want to marry."

"Rogue, Gambit has had trouble coming to terms with his feelings after his relationship with Belladonna didn't work out yes, but that was years ago. Anyone can see how he feels about you."

"Some things stick with you though." She replied, meaning Belladonna. "I'm so confused, maybe its Mystique floating round in my head from when I absorbed her, she's always hated Remy." Rogue reasoned with herself looking down into her coffee mug.

"There's something you are not telling me Rogue, what is really troubling you?"

Rogue looked up. "So far tonight, I've seen ma wedding day, and the birth of ma first child, but how can I believe that all this is real when I'm havin trouble believing that Remy really wants this?"

"All that matters is what you feel is true. I am certain that what your feeling is Mystique's influence, who knows, maybe Gambit will surprise you." Ororo replied.

"Thanks Storm, I know you're right…" Rogue was cut off by the voice of Professor Xavier being projected across the Mansion.

"All X-Men proceed to the War Room immediately."

"I do apologise everyone, I know it's late." The professor told the group of X-Men before him. They were all dressed in their pyjamas and dressing gowns with unkempt bed hair.

"What's this about Chuck?" Logan growled sleepily.

"It's the St. Andrews children's hospital, Mystique was correct in telling us that it was Magneto's next target."

"When is he planning the attack?" Cyclops asked.

"Right now." The professor replied. "A fire's broken out and the rescue services need assistance. This mission will require all available hands on deck; meet in the hangar in fifteen minutes. Jubilee and Rogue will remain here and help with the…"

"No way professor!" Jubilee interrupted, "I am not staying here when there's kids that need help."

Rogue stood next to her. "She's right professor, and I'm going too. There's no point in just sitting here."

"Are you sure you're up to it Rogue given recent events?" Scott asked her.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The team dispersed to suit up.

When they arrived on the scene the X-Men found Magneto, Pyro and Avalanche at the scene. Avalanche was creating large rifts in the ground restricting emergency services access to the burning building, while Pyro fuelled the fire.

"This doesn't make sense." Jubilee said as the Blackbird was landing. "If they want to burn the building down fine, but why stop the ambulances?"

"That might have something to do with it petite." Gambit pointed to a large black X scorched into the side of the building. "They wanted us to come."


	6. The Rescue

Disclaimer: X-Men are Marvel's property.

Read and Review thanks, Enjoy :-)

* * *

**The Rescue**

"Ok here's what's going to happen." Cyclops addressed the team. "Wolverine, Gambit Beast and Jubilee will cut the source of the fire off at the knees. You're going after Pyro and Avalanche. Jean, Rogue and Storm will head in and start rescuing the people trapped inside. I'm going after Magneto, there's obviously a reason he's doing this and I intend to find out why. Wolverine, once the brotherhood boys are taken care of I want you and your team to head in and help the others."

Storm began by calling the rain down to try and extinguish the flames. Jean and Rogue flew in the upper windows where the fire hadn't reached yet. Gambit and Wolverine went after Pyro while Beast and Jubilee attacked Avalanche. Cyclops ran up to Magneto who stood near the entrance of the hospital, watching his mayhem.

"What's this all about Magneto? You're hurting innocent people, innocent kids!"

"Cyclops I thought you would have realised by now that everything I do has a reason behind it." He held up a test tube containing a clear liquid and a syringe. "This syringe holds a new drug the government has been issuing to the hospitals for testing. When mixed with simple human DNA it produces this clear liquid you see here. But when mixed with DNA containing the X-Gene you get this." He pulled out a test tube full of bubbly green liquid.

"It looks like acid." Cyclops said shocked.

"It might as well be acid. This hospital has been using mutant children as test subjects, the drug is deadly to mutants. It eats away at the body like a cancer. We are simply destroying what could be used to destroy us."

"Is there a cure?"

"If there is a cure we haven't found it." Magneto replied. "Give these to Dr. McCoy, perhaps he will have better luck with it than we have." He handed over the samples.

"We'll take care of it, please let us deal with destroying the drugs before anyone else gets hurt." Scott asked him.

Magneto looked over to see Pyro and Avalanche already retreating. "Pathetic." He shook his head in disgrace. "Very well X-Man, until another day." Magneto retreated into the darkness.

Cyclops activated his communicator. "Storm, how's it going in there?"

"The others have evacuated the bottom floors. Jean and Beast are outside helping the ambulance staff. Rogue and I are taking the top floors out by the windows." She responded.

"Good job. I'm heading inside now. Gambit, I need you to help me with something."

"Sure thing mon ami," He replied.

"We need to work our way through each floor of the hospital and find the drug storage rooms. We need to destroy the rooms but from a distance, it's most likely the drugs will release deadly toxins. Where are you now?"

"On the third floor."

"Ok I'll take the top five floors you handle the bottom."

Rogue and Storm were on the top floor, there was another fire somewhere that was generating a lot of smoke. Rogue handed the last child to Storm out of the window just in time for the roof to cave in, leaving Rogue trapped inside.

"You take her down Storm I'll make my own way out." Rogue told her. All of the other X-Men were now making their way back to the Blackbird. Rogue kept down on the floor to stay under the smoke and made her way back into the hallway. She decided to punch her way through the walls knowing she would eventually come out the other side of the building. On her way through she found the 10th floor's drug storage room which was full of nauseating gas in the air. Cyclops had already seen to this room.

When Storm landed with the child where the ambulances were assembled she flew over to the Blackbird.

"Where is Rogue?" she asked them.

"I thought she was still with you." Cyclops told her.

"No she was trapped inside and said she'd make her own way out."

Cyclops activated his communicator. "Rogue…Rogue come in."

"Scott..." Rogue began to cough violently.

"Rogue where are you?"

"I think I'm in the drug storage room, it's been blown apart, there's gas and…" Rogue started coughing and couldn't stop.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Cyclops repeated frantically.

Gambit made a run for the entrance but Beast held him back.

"We don't want to risk your life as well Gambit." He told the hot-headed Cajun.

"We have to get her outta there!" he snapped back.

"Save your heroics Cajun, I'll get her out." Wolverine told him as he ran toward the entrance himself.

In the 10th floor storage room, Rogue had collapsed on the floor unconscious.


	7. Breathing

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men they are owned by Marvel

Please R&R :-) Enjoy, there's a lot more coming.

* * *

**Breathing**

As soon as Logan reached the 10th floor he became immersed in the gas. He hoped his healing power would kick in and stop him from passing out. He crouched over trying to keep as low to the floor as possible and headed towards the drug storage room. Wolverine kicked in the door to find Rogue barely breathing on the ground. He scooped her up and headed for a window, any window.

"Storm, Jean, I need you on the south side of the building, I want to get her out through a window, it's the quickest way." He said through his communicator.

"We'll be right there." Jean replied.

Storm flew up to the 10th floor and found Wolverine perched on a windowsill, holding Rogue's body. Storm took Rogue while Jean used her telepathy to lower Logan to the ground. When Storm landed the team ran up to them. Wolverine knelt down and pulled off his gloves. "Come on girl breathe for me." He put his bare hands to her cheek but she wouldn't absorb him. He looked at Beast, "Why isn't it working?!"

"I can't find a pulse," Beast replied as he desperately searched Rogue's pressure points.

Remy cradled her in his arms "Come on Chere; come back to me, please." A tear ran down his cheek.

Jean began to cry and buried her head in Scott's chest; he wrapped his arms around her.

Storm put a comforting hand on Jubilee's shoulder as they looked on helplessly.

"Someone needs to try mouth to mouth resuscitation," Beast said. "Wolverine, she needs your healing power."

He nodded; Gambit lay her back down, stood back and said a silent prayer.

Wolverine knelt down and began to breathe life into her, after a few moments they saw Rogue's chest rise and Logan pull back quickly as she began to unknowingly absorb him.

Three days later Rogue still lay unconscious in the infirmary, Remy hadn't left her side. He grasped her gloved had. "Rogue darlin' I hope you can hear me. You have to wake up 'cause Gambit's going crazy here." He tried to choke back his tears but it was no good. "There's so much I've never said to you, I can't think that I might never get the chance."

"You'll get your chance Cajun, I'm not going anywhere." Rogue said drowsily.

He looked up, "Oh thank god."

"Have you been cryin?" She asked with a smile seeing his tear-streaked face.

Gambit quickly made to wipe his eyes. "Just something in my eye, Gambit don't cry."

"You have been crying." Rogue smiled. She sat up in the bed.

"You gave us quite a scare," Remy kissed her hand; "we thought we lost you."

"I could never leave you Remy."

The next day Beast was waiting on test results to discover whether or not Rogue had been infected with the deadly virus contained in the drug. But for now he told Rogue that she was strong enough to get out of bed. She ran outside and breathed in the sunlight, Gambit by her side. "This is lovely; I've been dying to fly again after being stuck in that bed." Rogue went to launch herself up from the ground, but to her confusion found she wasn't going anywhere.

"What is it?" Gambit asked her.

"I can't fly; I don't know what's wrong." Her voice was panicked. She ran over to a pile of logs that were on the ground ready to be cut into firewood. Rogue crouched down and tried to lift one but she dropped it straight back down. "What's happening to me?" She asked as she slumped onto the ground. Gambit picked her up and carried her inside.

"Come on Chere, I'll take you back to have a talk with Beast he'll know what to do."

Hank was looking through his notes with a most puzzled look etched on his face. Gambit lay Rogue down on her bed.

"Hank, there's something wrong with my powers, they're gone." She told him frantically.

He walked over to her. "Your notes suggested something was amiss."

"I can't fly, my strength is gone…."

"Rogue, do you think this means you might be able to touch aswell?" Gambit interrupted.

"There's only one way to know for sure." She replied removing a glove. Rogue reached her hand out to his. Hers came to a stop hovering in mid air. Gambit closed the gap and moved his hand forward to touch her bare skin. They breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened. Rogue looked at Beast. "What does this mean?"


	8. Diagnosis

Ok sorry bout the long wait inbetween updates, polytech has been hell lately and this chapter took a lot of thinking about. Also I dropped science very early in high school so I don't even pretend to know what I'm talking about with all the biology talk lol.

Anyway please enjoy and don't forget to review I love the feedback. More to come very soon I have big plans for Rogue and Remy.

* * *

**Diagnosis**

After another day of running tests on Rogue, Beast had finally managed to diagnose her. As soon as she had lost use of her powers Beast was able to chemically duplicate her X-Gene before it had disappeared completely. Hank, Jean and the Professor spent hours pouring over test results and notes until they were able to give her answers. The three of them entered Rogue's room in the infirmary to find her and Gambit sitting on her bed, him holding Rogue's hand; their bare skin touching.

"So, what's the verdict?" Rogue asked them as they walked in.

"I'm afraid the news isn't good." Xavier answered. "When Cyclops and Gambit destroyed the drugs, the virus became airborne and you've been diagnosed with it."

Gambit squeezed her hand.

"Is it deadly? Why has it affected my powers?" Rogue asked trying to not let on how scared she was.

"It very well could be deadly." Jean told her. "Magneto likened it to a cancer."

Beast stepped in. "It's too early to tell what affect this will have on you long term. But we believe that this virus has destroyed your X-Gene, the gene that gives you your powers. The problem is, the virus didn't stop with your X-Gene, its trying to spread throughout your whole body, break down your immune system, your blood cells, everything. "

"How can that happen?" she asked him.

"The virus cells in your body were fighting for control over your X-Gene cells and the virus came out on top. Because the virus is deadly only to mutants the virus targeted your X-Gene. It created an imbalance in your cells making it easier and easier for the virus to destroy it."

"What does this mean for her, mon ami?" Gambit asked.

"Before your X-Gene was destroyed completely I was able to make a carbon copy. Using the right forms of biology I should be able to duplicate it and inject it back into your body where it should naturally duplicate by itself. Hank explained.

"Every mutant is born with the ability in their DNA to have their X-Gene duplicate, as long as there is something to start it." Jean said.

"If all goes to plan your X-Gene combined with a strong course of antibiotics should fight the virus and force it out of your system, you'll be good as new." Beast told her.

"Whoa, wait a minute, my heads spinnin." Rogue said. "You're saying that if I don't have this treatment to try and restore my powers, this virus could kill me?" Hank nodded. "How long would I have, if I choose not to take it?" She asked. Gambit looked at her confused.

"It's hard to say, a few months, a year, maybe two." Beast replied.

Rogue didn't hesitate to give her decision. "I don't want it."

Gambit was quick to jump in. "Whoa, wait a minute Chere, what are you saying?"

"I don't want my powers back."

"Rogue you'll die!" He replied angrily.

"I don't care Remy. You wouldn't understand."

The Professor thought that this was a good time to mediate the flow of conversation. "You don't have to make any decisions tonight Rogue," he turned to Hank, "how long does she have to decide?"

"I am sorry Rogue but you'll have to make a choice within the next 24 hours or it could be too late to start the treatment, the virus could spread quicker than anticipated." Beast told her solemnly.

"We'll leave you to think it over." Jean told them giving the Professor, Beast and herself the cue to leave. When Gambit and Rogue were alone he took her ungloved hand in his. "You care to tell Gambit what's going on in dat head of yours?"

"Not really; no." She told him stubbornly.

"You know dat I'll be right dere beside you with whatever you choose to do, but Gambit can't lose you, you're de best thing to ever happen to dis joker."

She smiled that gorgeous smile that made the Cajun melt a little inside. He reached into the jacket of his pocket that was hanging on the chair beside him.

"Remy, I have freedom so close to me but just out of reach, like it's taunting me." Rogue told him. "A year or two living life normally is worth a lifetime of being trapped inside my powers. And that was just an estimate I might get lucky and have a few years being happy."

"Or luck might turn on you and take you from me in just a few weeks." He shot back.

Rogue pulled her hand away from his. "Would you stop being so selfish? Don't you see? This is what Destiny saw; I get what I've always wanted but give my life in exchange. But that's what it is Remy it's my life! I could finally have children, we could have children." Rogue pleaded with him to understand.

Gambit stood up and pulled his coat around him. "No Chere, what's selfish is bringing a child into this world knowing it will grow up without its mama." He walked to the doorway of her room. "Gambit don't believe this is what Destiny saw, because you can still change it. Think carefully Chere, this Cajun don't want to sit around helpless watching his âme soeur prepare to walk with the angels."

Gambit left the room with a heavy heart filled with regret that he had kept the ring box securely in the pocket of his jacket. He wondered if he would ever find the right time to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him, however long that might be.

* * *

ame soeur - french for soulmate :-) 


	9. The Big Question

Disclaimer: I don't own them lol

Here's Chapter 9 keep the reviews coming :-)

* * *

**The Big Question**

Rogue tossed and turned in her bed, thinking about what Gambit had said. She knew he was right, she had spent her life using her powers to help others but just for once Rogue wanted to do something for herself. Why couldn't she be selfish for once in her life? But if this was to be her only night with the ability to touch why wasn't she spending it with Remy? Why did they have to argue? Rogue couldn't stop the questions from flying around in her head. She considered venturing down the hallway to Remy's room but decided against it since she didn't have a solid answer for him, whether or not she would take the treatment.

If she had ventured down the hallway Rogue would have found Gambit's bed empty, he was sitting in the living room downstairs rotating the ring box around and around in his hands, staring at it.

"You didn't ask her?" Jubilee stood in front of him demandingly. "How could you not ask her?"

"It wasn't the time petite, we argued I walked out, not the most romantic setting. Besides she has to make a life or death decision here, if I had pulled the ring box out it would have looked like I was trying to guilt her into choosing the choice that I think is right for her."

"It's all about you huh?" Jubilee noted jokingly.

Ororo sat across from them.

"Storm, am I being selfish? Overlooking what Rogue wants just because dere's a chance that she might not live to see her dreams fulfilled?" Gambit asked her.

She looked up from her book and smiled at her friend. "Gambit, I think that you're acting from your heart. You love Rogue and want to give her a life that she's always dreamed of having with you and if that's being selfish my friend, you're guilty as charged." Ororo walked over to Remy and placed a comforting hand over his. She looked deep into his burning eyes. "But sometimes selfishness can drive a person to fulfil the deepest desires inside their heart, and as long as it comes from inside the heart, your actions can never be wrong. That is how I see it. You will know the right actions when the time presents itself."

Gambit nodded. "Thank you 'Ro." He opened the ring box and looked at the dazzling diamond sitting atop the gold band. "But Gambit don't think that Rogue can have the life she's dreamed of with me if she chooses what I want. It's a lose lose situation."

When Jean Grey climbed into bed that night next to Cyclops she didn't want to go to sleep. She decided talking about it might help and turned to her husband. "Scott?"

"Yes honey?" he replied sleepily.

"This isn't fair." She told him.

He sat up ready to listen to her, he could tell something was really troubling her.

"They deserve to be happy," Jean continued. "Rogue and Gambit after all this time. If she chooses to be with him, he loses her in a few months, but if she chooses to save her life they can't be together. It's just not fair. I feel like there has to be a way around this."

"Jean dear, you and Hank and the Professor have been pouring over Rogue's case for the past two days without sleep. I'm sure if there was a way around this you won't have overlooked it." Scott told her.

Jean sprang up from the bed. "That's it! We've overanalysed the entire situation when the answer was right in front of us. I've got it!" She kissed Scott on the cheek and pulled on a dressing gown. "I have to go talk to Hank." Jean ran out the bedroom door.

"Hank? Wake up its Jean." Jean knocked vigorously on his bedroom door. Hank opened the door his blue fur ruffled from sleeping. He had a kind if somewhat disgruntled look on his face.

"I'm sorry to wake you up like this Hank but I've worked it out, I know why Rogue can't control her powers." Jean rambled off as fast as her mouth would say it.

"Jean, Rogue is an enigma to which there is no answer. If Professor Xavier was unable after all these years to help her control her powers I'm just not sure it's possible."

"But it is Hank!" She argued. "It's only been possible with modern science; this enigma as you call it has a theoretical medical answer to it." Jean pulled on his hand. "Please just come down to the infirmary with me and we'll look at her notes and I'll explain everything to you."


	10. Apologies & Epiphanies

I moved the rating for the story from T up to M because of this chapter, It's still borderline T but I wanted to be safe than sorry. I very much enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did. :-)

**

* * *

**

Apologies & Epiphanies 

Beast sat down at his desk chair in the infirmary ready to listen to Jean's theory. He folded his hands intently.

"Ok so what is the universal factor in all mutants?" She asked him.

"They all have a special gift that they are in most circumstances able to control." Hank replied.

"So now we find out what is different about Rogue's X-Gene."

"I don't follow."

"Well Scott for example, can't control his powers because of the plane crash when he was a child. It damaged the part of his brain that is linked to his X-Gene which tells him to switch off his powers." Jean retrieved some photos taken of Rogue's X-Gene structure. "If we look at these photo's there is one gene that gives Rogue her ability to absorb, and the ones she retained from Ms Marvel giving her flight, invulnerability and super strength."

Beast studied the images carefully. All of the genes were very similar but after close inspection he noticed a significant difference. "Fascinating."

"You see, Rogue's absorption X-Gene is missing that part all together. My guess is when the gene first developed it didn't develop fully leaving her with no control. If we can find a way to transplant that part of an x-gene into Rogue's gene that we plan to use to start off the treatment, they should duplicate themselves all with the missing part included, she'll be able to control her powers." Jean finished.

"We'll it works in theory Jean, but an X-Gene transplant, it would be such a delicate art. And it would take time, we would have to wait and see if Rogue's gene would combine with the transplanted part, and then her body may still reject it altogether, it's incredibly risky." Hank told her.

"But like you said it could work, I think we should ask the professor." She argued. Jean didn't want to give up on this.

"Alright we can talk to Professor Xavier in the morning before we talk to Rogue; we don't want to get her hopes up.

* * *

Remy knocked softly on Rogue's bedroom door the next morning, it was time to go down to the infirmary to give her decision and he thought he would escort her. He heard a rather sleepy "come in" from the other side of the door and pushed it open. Rogue was in front of her mirror pulling her tousled hair back from here face. She spun around, seeing it was Gambit. 

"Remy, I want to apologise for last night…"

"Before you say anything," he cut her off and held out a long stemmed rose. "It's me who should be apologising, it's your life and you have to put yourself first. I was being selfish and if you don't want the treatment no-one can force you."

"Thank you." Rogue took the rose from him and placed it on her dresser. He crept up behind her and put his hands around her waist. "Besides, Gambit could get used to this." He flirted. She turned around in his arms to face him.

"Remy…" but her train of thought was lost as he brushed his hand across her cheek, finally unhindered, pulling her closer, one arm holding her tight against him while the other was trailing his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Chere." He whispered against her lips, his eyes were so intense with a passion Rogue had never seen. She naturally hesitated being this close to him, forgetting that for now, she couldn't hurt him. Gambit couldn't hold himself back any longer and lowered his lips to hers, the desire evident as he kissed her. Rogue's knees felt weak and she leant back on the dresser behind her for support. Gambit took this moment to lift her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to her bed still kissing each other passionately. It felt like time had stopped, and they were the only two people in the world, like nothing else mattered except this moment. Gambit wanted nothing more than to take advantage of the situation, and make their wildest dreams a reality, but he knew it wasn't the right time. This made him want to take out the ring now, knowing that she'd say yes without hesitation and they would spend a night like this together, but it couldn't hurt to try. Rogue kissed Remy until her head felt dizzy and didn't want to stop. She was wearing a long skirt and as she felt Gambit's hand move slowly further up her thigh she couldn't believe what she was about to do. Rogue moved his hand away and rolled out from under him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her incredibly confused.

"We have to stop."

"But why?" Gambit had never had this reaction before. "Too fast?"

She shook her head. "No that's not it. This kills me to say but I spent all night thinking about what you said and you were right. I'm taking the treatment. We have to stop before I change my mind."

Remy sighed. "I hate being right."

"I want to be with you more than anything, but not like this, I want it to be forever." She kissed him deeply and slowly, one last time then stood up from the bed. "Come on, its time to go talk to Beast."

* * *

They walked hand in hand into the infirmary to find Hank, Jean and Professor Xavier immersed in deep discussion. "Yes Jean it is Rogue's choice to make, but my concern is that it could be incredibly dangerous." Xavier said. 

"What's incredibly dangerous?" Rogue asked them.

"Have you made a decision Rogue?" Xavier asked.

"Yes I've changed my mind; I'd like to take the treatment." She replied.

"We hoped you might say that," Hank said. "We think we've found a way to restore your mutant powers and give you control of your absorption."

It took a moment for Rogue to absorb the information, then she leaped on Beast hugging him. "Hank you're incredible your knowledge of the human and mutant anatomy never ceases to amaze me."

"You should see me play Pictionary." He joked. "However I cannot take all the credit, it was Jean's idea I only devised a way to make it a reality."

Rogue hugged Jean and they explained the process of making it happen to her and Gambit. Remy volunteered to have his X-Gene used for the transplant. Professor Xavier tried to be the voice of reason, explaining the dangers of trying to mix DNA and that it would be a gruelling process that might take months before it is completed. If it is accomplished he told Rogue that he would have to teach her how to control her absorption power which in itself was a potentially dangerous and frustrating process. But nothing could deter her from this, Rogue's life was about to change forever.


	11. Magic Time

I'm loving the feedback so far so please remember to review please, and enjoy I think y'all like this chapter very much. :-)**  
**

* * *

** Magic Time**

Once they had sorted out the details of Rogue's treatment plan, Gambit went off with Jean to give a blood sample where they would collect his X-Gene from. Rogue was unable to start the treatment until the next day; therefore she was given one last night without her powers and Remy was intent to make the most of it.

Rogue went up to her room to find 100 red roses sitting in a vase on her dresser with a note that read: _Chere__ there's 100 roses in this vase, one for every time each day that I think about you. Dress up pretty and meet me in the foyer in an hour, Gambit got something special planned_. Rogue picked up the note and smirked. That Cajun always knew how to make a girl feel special. She walked down to the kitchen looking for any of the X-Men to tell her what this was all about. When she got there she found everyone eating dinner, Hank, Scott, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Jubilee and Professor Xavier. They all turned and looked at her.

"Evening, y'all don't happen to know what this is about do ya?" She asked holding up Gambit's note. The room looked at each other, it was obvious they all knew something but conferred with each other, wondering what to say. "Alright then, how formal should I dress?" Rogue added after no-one spoke.

"Very formal!" Jubilee blurted out. "Ow!" She said after Wolverine kicked her from under the table. "What? I didn't tell her anything." She protested.

"Quiet kid." Logan told her. Storm stood up from the table.

"I'll come and help you pick something for the occasion Rogue."

"Thank you 'Ro, of course you could just tell me what this is all about." She replied as Ororo lead her out the door.

"And spoil the surprise; I'm not sure Gambit would be very impressed with that."

"How is it that everyone in this house knows what's going on except me?"

Storm smiled. "Now that would be telling."

Up in Rogue's room, Storm picked out a long shimmering red dress with a plunging neckline. "I think this will do nicely."

"Whoa, just how fancy are we talking here?" This dress was only pulled out for very special occasions.

"I want no arguments; you don't want to keep Gambit waiting now do you?" She told the southern belle, who was getting more and more curious by the minute. Rogue completed her look with a silver pendant that sat at just the right length down her neck and black heels. She reached for the long black evening gloves that usually went with this dress but decided that it would be nice without them for once. She fixed her hair up but with some curls still cascading down her shoulders. Storm looked at her watch. "Alright time to go."

"Alright already." Rogue laughed. Storm led her to the staircase in the foyer and Rogue noticed that everyone else were peering through the doorways, trying to make it look like they weren't watching. That's when she saw Remy dressed in a black tuxedo with a red tie waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs by the front door. "Have fun." 'Ro whispered in her ear. Rogue smiled and descended down the staircase. Remy extended his arm out to her, "Mam'selle."

"Monsieur" She replied taking his arm.

"You look gorgeous." He told her and Rogue couldn't help but blush.

"You don't clean up too badly yourself Cajun." Rogue replied as they walked out into the cool night air. "What do you have planned?" She couldn't hide her grin of amusement when she found a horse drawn carriage in front of her with Hank at the reins dressed in a tuxedo himself.

"Magic time Chere." Remy replied. "A night to remember." He said as he offered her his hand to climb up with.

She leaned up to Hank, "You'll tell me where you're driving us to won't you Hank?"

"My lips are tightly sealed fair lady, just sit back and enjoy the ride."

Beast drove the couple to a park nearby; they drove through the park coming to a stop at a candlelit gazebo. Rogue was intrigued. As they approached the gazebo Rogue gasped, a picnic basket was laid out ready for them. She turned and smiled at Remy. "Our first date."

He nodded. "Gambit thought he might flash it up a little."

As they ate and drank Rogue found herself falling in love with Remy all over again. As he poured the final two glasses of champagne from the bottle Gambit braced himself for what he was about to say.

"Chere, we've been through a lot together, especially these last few weeks. I've been wanting to ask you something ever since you woke up from the accident at the hospital with the fire and everything, but it never felt like the right time, and then I was planning to ask you after you'd finished your treatment and we'd be able to touch, but then Gambit thought it might look like I was just after something else so I wanted to make sure that you knew I would have asked you regardless, even before we found out you'd get your powers back and be able to control them…"

Rogue's face was frozen, he wasn't about to ask what she thought he was…was he?

"Anyway, I've had something burning a hole in my pocket and …" he was stalling because he was nervous, and terrified of rejection. He pulled out the ring box and opened it, revealing the diamond ring, twinkling underneath the candlelight. "Marry me darling?"

A smile spread across Rogue's face and she felt herself start to cry. All she could do was nod; this was the happiest moment of her life. "Yes!" She managed. Gambit let out the breath he was holding and slipped the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him over and over again. "I love you." She whispered to him. "So much."

The anxious X-Men waited in the living room for the happy couple to return. When they heard the horses outside Jubilee squealed "They're here!" and they went into the foyer to greet them. Gambit carried Rogue through the doorway in his arms then put her down. "This girl's just made me the luckiest man alive." He told the anxious faces which all cheered. After much hugging and congratulations the happy couple managed to make it upstairs. They stopped outside Rogue's bedroom door. The next few months would be hard with Rogue's treatment, making her unable to touch until she learnt to control it, but they would face it together. Remy kissed his belle deeply. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"

"As soon as I can control this I'm becoming Mrs Remy LeBeau; it will be more magical if we wait." This time she kissed him, sighing as it ended. "I hate being right." She smiled.

"Sleep well Cherie." He told her as she shut her door behind her, and for the first night in a long time, Rogue would sleep better than she ever had before.


	12. Pain

I thought it wouldn't be true ROMY if I didn't mix things up a little and have them be together only to push each other away again and again. :-) Review please.

* * *

**Pain**

"Arrgh! Why isn't it working?" Rogue yelled in anger.

"Rogue you're not trying." Professor Xavier told her frustratedly.

"I am trying!" She spat back. Rogue was on the verge of tears.

They were in the danger room; it was the only place Rogue could safely practice using her absorption without hurting anyone. It was six months after Gambit's proposal. She had endured weeks in the infirmary and according to her medical results the deadly virus was completely gone from her system. However after weeks of trying to control her powers she has had no success and was ready to give up all hope. No one could explain why Jean's idea hadn't worked because theoretically and medically it should have solved everything. "I've had enough!" The simulation ended and Rogue flew out of the danger room. With every passing day that there was no breakthrough Rogue became further and further withdrawn spending long hours in her room away from everyone else. Gambit even found himself volunteering to go on long missions that kept him away from the Institute for days at a time. He didn't like it but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't comfort Rogue and was afraid she would turn on him any day now.

Remy knocked on her bedroom door, there was no reply but this was normal nowadays. He entered anyway and found Rogue lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. He walked over and sat next to her.

"Rogue?" He prompted. She turned her face away from his. "Chere, I'm worried about you. We all are. This isn't healthy."

Rogue stood up and walked over to her window. She wouldn't look at him. She didn't know why she was like this she just couldn't face him. He followed her over to the window.

"Rogue please…"

She turned around swiftly. "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything! Just talk to me please."

"I don't see the point anymore since you're never here to listen." She regretted it as soon as she'd said it.

"Rogue, I've been out on missions with the X-Men, life doesn't just stop."

"Who is she Remy?" Rogue folded her arms.

"Who?"

"The woman you've been out seeing. It's obvious Gambit, please don't even try to deny it."

"Gambit don't know what you're talkn' bout, its crazy talk." He moved closer to her. "There ain't no woman in Gambit's life 'cept you Chere, you know that, Gambit loves you." Remy tried to hug her but she just pushed him away.

"You know what, you ladies man, I've had it," Rogue pulled the engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at him. "Go and be with your bar lady or your exotic dancer or whoever she is I'll be better off without you. I don't need you Gambit, I don't need anybody."

Gambit was stunned, like she'd physically hit him. "Rogue this isn't you." He protested. "This is not the Rogue I fell in love with, something's happened to you. Look I know you're not coping well you're still struggling with your powers but we can work through it together."

"Struggling? I haven't been able to switch it off once, not once. Do you have any idea what that's like? To have something that you've wanted your entire life for a few days just to have it taken away forever? You know what, you're right I'm not the Rogue you fell in love with because for the first time I finally feel like I'm truly me. This is who I am now. "

He moved closer to her. "No it's not, this isn't you Rogue," He put his arms on her shoulders.

"Get away from me!" Rogue pushed him back with her super strength sending him flying across the room into the opposite wall. Gambit pulled his body up, brushed himself off, swiftly turned and left the room without looking at her.

* * *

The next morning Rogue woke up feeling as though she had just had the strangest dream. It was then she saw the Gambit shaped dent in her bedroom wall and realized that it had been real. She jumped out of bed and flew straight to his room, finding it empty. She charged down to the living room to a very stunned and awkward reception. Scott, Logan and Ororo sat together discussion something intensely, then they turned and looked at Rogue. 

"Where's Gambit?" she asked timidly.

"Gambit's gone Rogue," Storm told her sadly, "he's left us."

"What do you mean?"

"That Cajun-shaped dent in your wall might have had something to do with it." Logan told her gruffly. "He left in the middle of the night and is not coming back; he left Charles his resignation on his desk."

"No you don't understand that wasn't me," she protested, "well it was me but I can't explain it, I thought it was a dream."

"Pretty strange dream Rogue, the entire hallway heard your fight last night." Scott said.

"No," she stammered, "I have to go find him, apologise tell him that wasn't me!"

"It's over Rogue, let him be." Logan told her. "I hate to say it, but he's better off without you."

When she arrived back at her room Rogue felt an insane pain in her head and collapsed on the floor.


	13. A Troubled Mind

So here it is, Emma Frost lovers I really don't know a lot about the character so I just improvised, and yes I know that her and Scott did actually have the whole psychic affair but I will always be a Scott & Jean fan so i used creative license & tweaked it just a tiny bit.

* * *

**A Troubled Mind**

At least a day later, Storm thought someone should check on Rogue, and found her still unconscious on her bedroom floor. After getting her to the infirmary, Professor Xavier probed her mind, to find out exactly what was going on in there. What he found was most disturbing. It was like a maze with no way out, many different Rogues were inside her head all different aspects of the different minds she had absorbed over the years. Each of them was fighting for control on the surface, which explains her strange behaviour which caused Gambit to leave. He tried reaching out for the original Rogue, but she was trapped behind all of her other selves, she was afraid. Xavier promised Rogue that he would help her. The other X-Men watched anxiously as Professor Xavier withdrew from Rogue's mind.

"This is far beyond my skill alone." He told them. "I will be calling upon an old colleague of mind to help soothe Rogue's troubled mind."

Cyclops looked worried. "Professor, you don't mean Emma Frost do you?"

"Despite our differences The White Queen has extraordinary psychic abilities. And this is about helping Rogue and quickly."

Scott looked over at Jean, who looked back with an equal level of anxiousness. Their history with Emma had not been much of a pleasant one. Emma had tried to seduce Scott into having a psychic affair with her and Cyclops had been tempted to indulge in it. Although he stayed faithful and Jean kept her man, it was something she had never quite been able to forgive him for.

Emma arrived immediately and with the exception of pausing to give Scott a wink, got straight to work. After spending at least a day inside Rogue's mind with her Emma was both physically and mentally exhausted. She called a meeting with the X-Men to tell them of Rogue's condition.

"The bottom line here is; you need to find Gambit." She told them.

"We have tried that Emma, but the problem is Gambit doesn't want to be found. " Xavier explained. "He hasn't used his mutant abilities once since he left us and until he does I can't track him using Cerebro."

Jubilee asked the question that lay on everyone's tongue. "What's happening to her?"

Emma sighed. "I have learnt that Rogue's mutant ability to absorb the minds, powers and life forces of others is linked with her own mind and her emotions. I believe that this power, having being gifted to another mutant, would be able to be controlled as normally as any of our own powers. But there is something about Rogue's mind that makes her ability different. Right now, Rogue is facing a battle with her own mind, all of the different personalities of other minds she has absorbed are fighting for dominance and Rogue has no control."

"So why now?" Jean asked. She sat on a couch arm next to Scott and crossed her legs over one another as she spoke.

"Trauma. Deep trauma is what causes Rogue to lose the battle with the others inside her head. I think it's linked to her inability to control her absorption in the first place, something traumatic happened to her. When Rogue came to Professor Xavier he placed psychic blocks in her mind to hold back Ms Marvel, now that Gambit's left her those blocks and any other mental defenses she had built up are gone."

"So how do we fix it?" Jean asked with a hint of stubbornness in her tone, she couldn't help but doubt The White Queen's talents.

"Like I said you have to find Gambit. In order to reverse this Rogue has to make peace with herself, she can't do this until she has made peace with the man she still loves."

"The Cajun could be anywhere," Logan growled from the corner, his arms folded. "There has to be something you can do until he starts using his powers again."

"Very well." Emma told them. "I will put in some temporary barriers; the Rogue you know should resurface, but to do so I shall have to lock away all trace of Gambit into the dark shadows of her mind."

"In English please." Jubilee sarcastically piped up, blowing a large pink bubble from her mouth. Jean smirked. Jubilee could sense the large amount of distrust in the room and being the youngest adapted to the vibes.

"Rogue won't remember Gambit until something triggers it it's the only way to keep her mind at a healthy balance. So until he is found, no mentioning his name, no pictures around the mansion, keep his bedroom door locked, nothing that could spark something before it is ready. As far as you're all concerned Remy LeBeau never came into your lives. Understood?"

No one spoke; the dislike on their faces said a thousand words.

"Thank you Ms Frost, for helping Rogue, it is greatly appreciated." Professor Xavier told her.

"Call me when you track Gambit down and I would be happy to help further Rogue's recovery." She told the room as she made her departure.

Emma was true to her word and Rogue returned to them as though nothing out of the ordinary had ever occurred. She returned as a fully functioning member of the team and began to go on missions again. Although something didn't seem right, she couldn't put her finger on it, but Rogue felt as though a part of her was missing, like a piece of the puzzle didn't fit. On her days off Rogue would spend long hours sitting on the dock of the lake in the Institute's grounds, staring at it, looking for something that she knew could never have existed in the first place. Unbeknownst to her, the dock and the lake were very special, Gambit had taken her for many picnics down by the lake and they would spend the evenings sitting on the dock watching the sun go down.

Another six months flew by, it had almost been a year since Remy had asked Rogue to spend the rest of her life with him, but now she was oblivious to the fact he had ever existed. And then one day out of the blue, Professor Xavier called Cyclops into his office.

"I've found Gambit, Scott and I need you to bring him back."


	14. Conversations

Just a quick note I'm heading away for New Years and thought I'd post this up since I'll be gone for a couple of days. enjoy :-) Reviews are most welcome remember.

* * *

**Conversations**

"I don't understand Professor," Scott told him. "Wouldn't Logan do a better job of convincing him to come back?"

"Not in this case, you understand matters of the heart a little more than Wolverine I should think."

Jean knocked on the office door and didn't wait to open it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Professor," she said quickly.

"That's alright what is it?"

"Storm and I were helping Rogue rearrange the furniture in her room and well, she found her old engagement ring lying under one of the dressers. She remembers everything. Ororo's sitting with her."

"How is she?" Scott asked.

"Surprisingly well considering the onslaught of memories she'd be experiencing. But we have to find Gambit now more than ever. She needs him."

* * *

Remy LeBeau awoke to the sound of peaceful breathing from his blonde-haired companion sleeping next to him. She was snuggled up to his chest her long hair cascading down her shoulders. Her name was Lillian and she had been unable to resist Remy's Cajun charm after he hired her to work behind his bar in New Orleans. He was no longer Gambit, simply Remy, and he refused to admit who he used to be, denying even his mutant powers. He claimed his red-on-black eyes were coloured contact lenses, something more exciting that the standard brown eyes. Remy stretched, waking up the sleeping body draped over him.

"Morning darling." She said sleepily once she had blinked a few times at the sunlight seeping through the windows.

"Mornin' Lily," he kissed her softly. "Sleep well?" she nodded in response.

Remy wrapped a towel around his mid-drift and went straight to the shower ready to start another new day. Remy contemplated to himself as the spray of water hit him. Sure, his new life wasn't perfect but it suited him fine. Lily was with him to distract him from the emptiness in his heart, he knew she loved him terribly and Remy wondered if he would ever feel the same. He felt a little guilty for stringing her along, but at the same time was sure that one day he would tell her he loved her. So many times he gone to call her Chere, out of force of habit and then stopped himself; that was Rogue's word. Rogue, that Southern Belle whose feistiness still burned deep into his soul. Lily was as different from Rogue as was possible, sweet, shy, blonde, with the softest skin. One thing he knew for sure, he no longer loved Rogue; or at least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Remy darlin' you've got a visitor." Lily called out to him.

As Remy walked out into his bar he found Scott Summers waiting for him.

"Gambit, how are you?" he asked his old friend. Lily looked at them confused.

"It's just Remy now mon ami," he turned to Lily, "would you excuse us for a few minutes mon coeur?"

Once they were alone Remy turned on Scott. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice place you've got her Remy, and I see you've had no trouble finding good staff then." Scott's tone was clear he knew that Lily was a lot more than just the bar staff.

"I'm not coming back." Remy told him before he had even asked. "I'm trying to live a normal life here, a fresh start."

"Rogue needs you." Cyclops argued.

"I haven't thought about Rogue since I left please let's just keep it that way."

"You're a terrible liar. Does Lily know about Rogue?"

"No, and she doesn't know that I'm a mutant, and I'd rather she not know."

"How can she not know?"

"Because she wouldn't understand she comes from an anti-mutant upbringing, look how did you find me, I haven't been using my powers."

"Well you must have slipped up then because the Professor used Cerebro to find you somehow, even if it did take six months."

Remy cursed. There had been a bar fights two nights ago, he'd charged up a glass by mistake when he tried to break the two men up. He let it drop to the floor and shatter before anyone noticed.

"Look Remy, just come back for one night, just talk to Rogue that's all we ask, then you're free to leave."

"Why?" the Cajun argued.

"Something's happened with her powers, her heads a mess. That fight you two had when you left, that wasn't her, all the minds inside her head were making her do crazy things that she had no control over, and now she needs to make peace with herself, she can't do that until she makes peace with you."

Gambit shook his head. "Remy just wishes thing would go back to the way they were before that stupid fire."

Scott put his hands on Remy's shoulders. "If there is any part of you that still feels anything for Rogue then come back with me. I believe that Jean wouldn't have survived the Phoenix ordeal if I hadn't been there for her, it's the same with Rogue. You two were going to get married you can't have discarded her this easily."

"I'm with Lily now." He hung his head.

"That wouldn't stop the Gambit I know from doing the right thing. Tell me he's still in there somewhere."

"Alright I'll talk to Lily."

Scott waited outside while Gambit broke the news to his girl. He emerged sometime later wearing his brown leather trenchcoat. He had a sack of money from the safe in one hand and his bo-staff in the other. The only thing that stopped the picture from being complete was the black and fuschia X-Men uniform that was missing from under the coat.

"How'd she take it?" Cyclops asked him.

"She called me a freak, a monster, other words to that effect, I wouldn't be surprised if I came back and she'd burnt this place to the ground."

And with that Cyclops and the Cajun hopped onto their motorcycles and started the long ride back to Westchester.


	15. Battle For Love

AN: Hey everybody, first I would like to apologise to my dedicated readers I know its been well over a month, I'm not sure what happened Writer's Block I guess, but Rogue & Remy are back and better than ever. Enjoy and please review. :-)

* * *

**Battle For Love**

When Gambit entered the foyer of the Institute, he was greeted by Jubilee launching herself at him. "You came back." She said hugging him.

"I've missed you too petite, but Gambit's only been gone a few months."

"You don't understand what it's been like around here; it's never been the same since you left."

"What do you mean Jubilee?"

"Rogue's condition worsened to a point where Emma Frost had to remove you from Rogue's memory, make it like you had never come here. We all had to pretend that you'd never existed. It was horrible. Please tell me that you're back for good."

Before Gambit could answer Jean rushed through to them. "Thank god you're here; come with me there's no time to lose." She told him pulling him by the hand.

"Whoa wait a minute; I still don't understand what exactly I'm doing here, you say Rogue's sick but what can I do bout it?"

Jean looked up into his eyes. "You listen to me. Rogue's mind is killing her. She needs to undo the damage it's caused and only you can help her with that."

"But why me?"

"Because she never stopped loving you." Jean raised her voice. "When I battled with the Phoenix force I had to feed on the love that I knew came from Scott. I needed him so that I had something I could grab onto and go, 'this is the only thing that still makes sense', but I held onto that and didn't let go. That's the only reason that I'm still here."

Remy looked at Jean with a fire in his eyes. "I had to move on from Rogue, we've had our differences, we were always fighting, Jean I don't know if I still care for her how she needs me to."

"We both know that's not true, Remy LeBeau, all you need to do is go in there and love her. That's all she needs is for you to love her. As soon as you see her, you'll understand why she needs someone to guide her back to us."

They reached the infirmary and Jean pushed him into the room. Professor Xavier and the White Queen sat around the bed locked in some form of psychic bond with Rogue. Logan stood against the wall by the door, he was there most of the time observing, he had always been close to Rogue and he was scared for her. Remy went to step forward, closer to her when Rogue started screaming. She was in a comatose state locked inside her mind, but in the outside world her emotions came through. As soon as Remy saw that she was in pain, a rush of mixed emotions and old feelings came flooding back to him. 'Loving her' would be no problem. He rushed to her bedside, kneeling down. "God, what have I done to you?" He whispered into her hair. Emma returned to the material world for a moment, but still locked into the psychic world, to address the Cajun. "You've finally found the courage to show up I see, quickly take my hand."

"Wait…I," Remy was confused.

"Now!" Emma ordered.

He hesitated no longer, upon taking her hand he was thrust into the depths of Rogue's mind. It was a bizarre place, dark and twisted, tortured, he could see many different Rogues', now weary of this new intruder and ready to attack. Emma's voice spoke to him.

"Gambit, you need to find Rogue, the true Rogue, all of these copies have spawned from different people she has absorbed through the years. The two of you will need to defeat the others, but Rogue will only be strong enough to do so when the two of you have dealt with your issues.

"How do you know bout our issues?" Gambit accused.

"I make it my business to know, enough time wasting now go,"

Remy muttered something incomprehensible under his breath and set out through the hazy passages of Rogue's mind.

"Rogue?" He called to her. A Rogue stepped out of the shadows. "You're not welcome here! Why don't you just leave like you leave me every other time things get tough?" She punched Gambit causing him to fly a mile backward. He jumped up pulling out a card and charging it. "I don't want to hurt you Rogue." A second Rogue advanced toward him. "Why not, you're ever so good at it." The second one said.

"Don't make me do this darlin'." The first Rogue went to punch him again which he dodged; he then crouched down and kicked her feet out from under her. He swiped at her with his bo-staff. Causing her to dissipate. A third Rogue was quick to replace the first. "What made you think that you were ever good enough for me? You're nothing but a common thief!"

This Rogue had spawned from Mystique, Gambit was sure of it. He was quick to charge up a handful of cards and threw them at the impostor Rogues'. When the dust cleared he found another Rogue hugging her knees crumbled on the ground. Gambit approached this one slowly. "Rogue...?" He asked quietly. Her head whipped up quickly. "Remy? You came back?" She stammered.

"Is it you Chere?"

"Remy, I'm sorry, I never meant to hit you, that wasn't me, all the things I said, what I accused you of..."

He was quick to crouch down next to her. He pulled her into his lap. "Shhh, darling, it's me that should be sorry I never should have left, if I knew how sick you were, look what I've done to you."

She held onto him tightly. Rogue looked up into his eyes before leaning up and kissing him deeply. He kissed her back, oblivious to the fact that nothing was happening to him. When he pulled away he asked, "How?"

She shrugged and began to kiss him again more passionately until Emma's voice projected out to them. "This is all inside Rogue's mind, whatever she wants to happen can, but you have to stop wasting time, Rogue needs her body back."

Remy stood up. "Gambit forget we have an audience."

The two lovers fought their way through a number of Rogue's that opposed them until they reached Emma, who had materialised into Rogue's mind to bring them back to the material world. Exhausted Rogue collapsed into Remy's arms. "Take my hands, and I will take you both back." Emma told them.

Remy looked down at Rogue. "I guess this is it huh? I can't stand not knowing if I'll ever get to kiss you again." He ran an ungloved finger across her soft lips. She trembled at his touch.

"Quickly now," Emma interrupted, "I don't know how much longer the Professor and I can hold this link together."

Rogue melted in his eyes. "I love you Swamp-Rat. I've never stopped, I always will."

"Where will this leave 'us'?" Gambit asked her.

"Let's work it out back in the land of the living huh Sugah?" She told him and kissed him one last time before taking one of Emma's hands, while Gambit took the other. When they opened their eyes again Rogue was lying in her infirmary bed and Remy was still crouched beside her.

Logan walked over to them. "Welcome back kid."


	16. The End?

AN: I know is very short, but I have so many ideas for this story floating round in my head its been difficult to order them into chronological chapters, at the moment this story seems to be going round in circles, and its ended up at a very different place from where I had originally planned but I suppose thats what makes it fun.

* * *

**The End?**

After Remy LeBeau had saved Rogue from herself, she felt closer to him than ever. He had come back to her, and for once things looked as though they were returning to normal, everything felt as though it would be as it always was. "Where does this leave 'us' ," he had asked her, the truth was, after thinking things through Rogue had reached a very different answer to what Remy was expecting. She knocked on his bedroom door; Remy's room was exactly how he had left it six months ago. When she heard a "come in" from the other side of the door, she entered, and found Gambit dusting off his black and fuschia X-Men uniform. He turned around to find her standing there, and grinned at her.

"So, you're planning on staying Cajun?" Rogue asked him indicating the uniform.

"Only if you'll have me," he said slyly, "Gambit don't want to make anybody feel flushed by being here."

Rogue ignored his play on words, and resumed her serious composure. "We need to talk."

"Gambit don't like the sound of that, why don't I take you out for dinner, a little candles, a little music, somethin to set the mood?" He swiftly moved closer and kissed her hand.

She pulled her hand away abruptly and shook her head. "Just sit down please." This time Gambit did as he was told, setting himself down onto the bed. "What's wrong Chere? Gambit just trying to pick up where we left of, make things right again."

"That's what can't happen." She said quickly. "I'm sorry Remy but we can't do this anymore, my heart can't take it."

He looked at her confused.

"I do love you," she started to explain slowly, "you and me were fine until we started to obsess over me controlling my powers, that's when it all went wrong, you left,"

"I said I was sorry for leaving, worst mistake of my life…"he tried to interrupt.

"Remy, I can't control these powers, Emma still thinks there's a way but I'm not willing to risk trying it, not after what I've just been through, and obviously you'll never get past our physical barriers, deep down that's why you left,"

Remy opened his mouth to speak but Rogue was faster. "I know about Lilian, and before you say she never meant anything, she was just there to fill some form of void in your heart that still proves my point, you were using her to sake your lust." Her words bit him like an icy wind, she was right and he hated himself for it.

"My health is finally back to where it should be after a whole year of disasters, and I need to look out for myself right now. I'm fine with you rejoining the team, everyone's missed you, but we're over, we have to be."

Gambit shook his head. "No, this can't be the end, Rogue I know a lot has happened, but it will never change how I feel about you, I don't care that we might never be together physically, I don't, I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry Remy," she placed the gold and diamond engagement ring on his dresser, "this is how it has to be." She turned and left, as soon as she reached the hallway, Rogue let the tears go wishing there was another way.

After a week of akward silences at the dinner table, and Remy always managing to catch her eye with that special look of longing between them, Rogue flew over to a run down apartment block where the Professor had used cerebro to track down Mystique.

"This is a surprise." Mystique told her daughter.

Disgusted with herself, Rogue bitterly managed to say "I need your help."

* * *

**HELP: **Ok, I need my loyal readers to help me out with something when they review this chapter...I need two mutants I can use to have our favourite X-Couple shamelessly flirt with and maybe something more...obviously I need a male for Rogue and a female for Remy, I was thinking Psylocke for Gambit, but am not sure, I haven't a clue for Rogue, although Wolverine is out of the question I want mutants that haven't already appeared in my story, who would you like to see? 


	17. Disturbing Visions

AN: I made this extra long to make up for the last chap. Keep reviews coming they're really inspiring. :-)**  
**

* * *

** Disturbing Visions**

"I need your help." Rogue told her mother bitterly. She despised having to admit it.

"Destiny not playing out for you Rogue?" She smirked.

"That's not funny. In a roundabout way Destiny still almost killed me, even with me not taking the cure. My powers almost destroyed me."

"Your bodyguard didn't come with you this time?" Mystique asked meaning Gambit. Seeing the look on Rogue's face at his mention; caused a gleeful smile to form on her face. "You've finally woken up and realised he's only using you then?"

At that, Rogue got angry. "Don't you speak to me about Remy. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for him. Instead, I'd probably be lying six feet under so leave him out of it!"

"What do you want Rogue?" Mystique asked her.

"I need to absorb your memories. I have to see one of Destiny's visions. I know I didn't see them all the first time."

"You can't control what you absorb from me Rogue, how will you know you'll see what you are looking for?"

"I've absorbed Jean Grey, with her telepathy I can sift through the memories until I find what I'm looking for."

"That could take time Rogue; I'd prefer not to end up in a coma."

"And that's why I'm going to take all of the visions and sort through them in my own mind. I won't need you anymore." She sighed, "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"There are some visions that you won't want to see, how do you know curiosity won't get the better of you?" Mystique was playing games now, Rogue thought.

"I don't. But it's a risk I'm willing to take." She replied.

"These visions may no longer be accurate now that you chose not to take the cure." Mystique further protested.

"Why are you so against me seeing these, Mystique?"

"Because you're still my daughter Rogue, and I care about you. These visions are truly damaging."

Rogue ignored this last comment. "After everything you've done to try and sabotage any chance that I have for happiness, don't you think you owe me this?" She took off a glove and reached out her hand to Mystique, who after a few moments hesitation reached out her own hand and took it.

It was nightfall by the time Rogue returned to the mansion. She flew down onto the front yard only narrowly missing a series of imploding fireworks.

"Oops, sorry Rogue, I didn't see you there." Jubilee apologised. Rogue looked up to see the younger X-Man sitting atop a tree branch above her and smiled, until she saw Gambit smirking next to her.

"What are you doin up there girl?" She asked Jubilee.

"Gambits giving me some target practice." She replied. They demonstrated with Remy tossing three cards into the air and Jubilee firing off her fireworks at them.

"Well you should be a bit more careful next time." Rogue scolded. She wasn't mad at Jubilee, only at Gambit for that ridiculous smile plastered on his face.

"What's the matter Rogue, afraid of a little Razzle Dazzle?" He taunted.

"Of course not," Rogue shouted back. "But maybe next time she could aim for that fat head of yours!" Rogue flew off inside before Gambit could respond with another smart remark.

"Why do you do it to her G?" Jubilee asked him.

"Do what Petite? Gambit don't know what you're talking bout."

"Winding her up like that. She's never going to come back to you the way you're going."

"Ah but you see, her reaction shows that there's still hope, she's angry with me which means there's still passion there." Gambit explained.

"Whatever, Love is way too complicated for my liking." Jubilee replied and they resumed their target practice.

Rogue settled onto her bed and prepared herself to look through Destiny's visions. She wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for, but she just had to know, was this really the end for her and the thief that held her heart?

She sorted through the visions looking for one that was far off into the future; Rogue picked one that looked promising and ventured into it to look on from the third person perspective. "Huh, I feel like the ghost of Christmas past," she joked as she was absorbed into the vision. She could look on without being seen by the occupants of the vision. She was standing in the hallway of the infirmary where she found Remy; he didn't look much older, and was pacing back and forth down the corridor. Wolverine and Storm stood with him.

"But what if something goes wrong, what if I'm a bad father?" Remy asked them.

Father? What? Rogue could hear birthing screams coming from inside the infirmary, although they didn't sound like her. Ororo reassured Remy that he would be fine, Betsy was lucky to have him and she was sure that his child would to. Betsy? Who is Betsy? Rogue asked. She ran upstairs to find her bedroom, Rogue had to know more. She found her room where it normally was and it was obvious she now shared it with someone, but who? And did this mean she could finally control those powers of hers? She opened the closet to find Angel's blue and white X-Men uniform. Angel? Archangel? She couldn't be with Warren could she?

Rogue pulled out of the vision and decided to try and find something earlier than that. This time Rogue was looking on at a romantic dinner between herself and Warren Worthington in the mansion's dining room. Rogue thought it might be a little awkward dining in public with Warren's shade of blue he had going for him. She gasped when she saw a diamond the size of a small rock on her finger, although it was on the ring finger of the right hand and not the left. He spent the whole evening romancing her, and she noticed that she was wearing a dress that revealed more skin than she was used to. Rogue gasped again when at the end of the evening he kissed her on the lips passionately, and she wasn't absorbing him. So maybe there was hope for her learning to control these powers. But Warren? Had she still not made up with Remy, or had he betrayed her again? The answer was unclear. Before she knew it Rogue could see herself roaming the grounds towards the lake. Two people were sitting on the dock, and upon closer inspection she found that it was Remy and a mutant that present day Rogue had never met before. Could this be Betsy? She had long purple hair with what appeared to be a red triangle tattoo over her eye. They were caught up in a very passionate moment and Rogue saw herself try to slip away quietly until Gambit saw her.

"Psylocke, why don't you head up to my room and I'll be there in a minute." He told the dark-haired beauty. She gave Rogue a dirty look before kissing Remy again and heading back up to the mansion. Gambit stood up and moved towards Rogue. "You spyin' on me Belle?"

"Of course not." She replied nervously. "I was out for a walk and...I don't need to explain myself to you." Rogue became rigid and on the defensive...so nothing has changed the present day Rogue thought.

"How was dinner with Warren?" Remy asked her. "I see he's been spoilin' you with jewels again." He motioned to the rock on her finger.

"It's more than you could ever give me." Rogue said coldly. How could their relationship come to all this bitter jealousy?

Remy moved closer to her so he was almost touching her and spoke quietly in her ear. "You know something Rogue, I'm glad things between us never worked out, not being able to touch was all that was holding us together."

"That's a lie." She replied icily.

"Is it? It's what made it interesting, the thrill of the never ending chase, if we had ever been together now that you can touch, you'd be no more than another one night stand for Gambit."

Rogue didn't say anything, she couldn't find the words. She felt like crumbling to the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse me Betsy's waiting for me." As soon as he'd brushed past her, Rogue saw herself fall to the ground and cry until she had no tears left.

Rogue came out from that vision crying and gasping for breath. She couldn't believe this. Remy wasn't capable of such cruelty, or at least that's what she'd always believed. She didn't want to see any more but a different part of her had to know how this particular vision ended. She took a deep breath and dove her mind back in.

Rogue was now curled up on the dock, her and Remy's spot where he now took Betsy, in a blanket staring out at the lake. She wished she could tell what her vision self was thinking. She also wondered how serious it was with Warren, and Remy with Betsy, how long they'd been with separate partners. Gambit came and sat next to her, but it took a while before she acknowledged his presence.

"Don't speak to me." She said bluntly.

"Chere, you know I didn't mean it."

Rogue didn't respond.

"Every time I see you and Warren together, every time I see him touch you, every time I see you kiss him, I know inside that it's me you should be kissing. Betsy sure is something, but you darlin', I've never forgotten the way those lips of yours tasted, those soft beautiful lips. I've never stopped loving you Rogue, I always will. Do you remember when you told me those very words Chere?"

"Just stop it Gambit please." She finally said something.

"Do you love Warren?"

She turned her head sharply to look at him. "You shouldn't be asking me this."

"Do you?" He repeated.

"He hasn't asked me to marry him yet no, I know that's what you're really asking." Rogue told him.

"What would you say if he did?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rogue told him smartly.

"Have you slept with him?" Gambit continued his interrogation.

"Aren't you keeping Betsy waiting for you?" She changed the subject.

"I'd rather be out here with you. I take it from your switch of subjects that's a no to my question." He grinned. "I know you too well Rogue. I know that I'm the man you're supposed to be with."

"I decided a long time ago that I would save myself for a certain someone, but he's with someone else. I just haven't been able to bring myself to be intimate with Warren." Rogue had that sad smile on her lips. Remy moved forward and took her chin in his hand. "My beautiful Rogue, so fierce, but so fragile, I'm still so in love with you. I know that you are too, now you just have to prove me right."

Rogue finally gave in and kissed him. It was their first kiss since she had learnt to control her powers. They kissed, and kissed again. Rogue pulled out of the vision when she saw Remy pull her on top of him and pull the blanket around them both. She didn't need to see any more, she had a feeling what came next, although she hoped that wasn't how she lost her virginity, both of them cheating on their partners.

Now Rogue was more confused than ever, this answered none of her questions, but only presented more. When would their lives ever be normal again?


	18. A New Future

AN: I just want to thank you all for all the great reviews, it really helps when you're having trouble developing your ideas knowing that there's some awesome readers waiting on a new chapter. Enjoy :-)

* * *

**A New Future**

Rogue was in far too deep to know what to do anymore. She knew she had to talk to an expert and decided to talk to Forge. When she got to the X-Force headquarters though she found Forge had company, the perfect person to talk to, Bishop.

She hugged him. "Bishop what are you doing here?"

"Forge told me that you needed help with something, I was passing through and decided to stop by."

"Oh Bishop, I'm stuck in something I don't understand. I've seen my future and I need to know how to stop it."

"Whoa hang on, tell me how this happened." Bishop replied.

After telling him the whole story Rogue continued to explain, "This future isn't right, me and Gambit, it's not how we're supposed to end."

"We'll Rogue, I hate to say it, but who are you to decide what's right and what's not, I mean for all we know, Gambits destiny is to be with Psylocke."

Rogue shook her head. "No! That's not right, the night we shared on the dock, which isn't right either, but it shows he's not meant to be with her."

"But he also doesn't leave her for you, you saw yourself he has a child with her." Bishop sighed, "If its Destiny's vision, it seems pretty cement. "

"But you've done it Bishop, you've changed the future for the better, I need to know how to do this for myself. I don't care if it's Destiny's vision because I've beaten it before, when she predicted my powers would kill me. I love Gambit and I'll do whatever it takes one way or another."

Her green eyes pleaded with Bishop to help her take this chance.

He sighed. "Alright. The first thing you need to do is find out more, are you willing to re-enter this vision?"

Rogue nodded. "If that's what it takes. The more I know, the more I can change right?"

"Yes, but it may not be necessary. The slightest detail may change a whole future. You need to go back, and find out how Gambit and Psylocke came to be together. I can't tell you what you'll need to change obviously, but I've found with time travel, you'll know exactly what needs to be done, only at the precise moment before it happens."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know it sounds farfetched Rogue, but believe me it happens, all the knowledge you've gathered suddenly all comes together and the picture is clear. I know you'll find a way."

Rogue hugged Bishop and thanked him for his help. "One more thing," he told her. "Once you've gathered your information, I urge you to get rid of these visions any way you can. Get a telepath to remove them from your mind, anything. Knowing the future, will usually do more harm than good."

This time when Rogue prepared herself for Destiny's visions, she knew what she was looking for. Something that could be changed. Something was different this time though. She tracked the timeline back to her romantic dinner with Warren and realized that Destiny's visions before this were incomplete. Only fragments of visions. She saw herself returning to the mansion which was partly destroyed but somehow knew that her future self had no memory of this happening. Present day Rogue believed this to be most odd, how would she not remember something like this happening? She saw her future self meeting Betsy for the first time, and it appeared as though she and Remy were already an item. She had to search further back. She found herself having sessions with Emma Frost on controlling her powers, but this was also where the visions became jumbled and incoherent, the most frightening thing that flashed before her was seeing Gambit trapped and injured somewhere, desperately calling for help but with no one answering.

That was all that Rogue could decipher from this timeline of Destiny's visions. But she knew that Bishop was right, she never should have looked at these visions in the first place and would call on Jean first thing in the morning to help her remove them, or better yet perhaps she would have a chat with Emma Frost.

The next morning the X-Men were called to a meeting in Professor Xavier's office. Angel has joined the X-Men, at least for the time being while he was needed for some aerial missions. Rogue started to panic; she hadn't expected things to come together so quickly. At the end of the meeting she pulled Emma Frost aside and asked if she had a minute.

"Of course dear, I hope this is about those powers of yours?"

"You read my mind." Rogue joked. "Actually I was wondering if I could still hear you out 'bout that theory of yours on how my powers may still be controllable?"

"Well I'd have to get deep inside that mind of yours; I believe there are still some hidden mental blocks in there that need to be inspected. But we'd have to leave here for a while; there are far too many distractions. I've spoken to Moira MacTaggart, and she said that she would be more than happy for us to come to Muir Island and use her facilities. We could leave tonight?"

"I see." Rogue replied. Rogue thought about it for a moment, her future self obviously went with Emma to Muir Island, because she returned to the X-Men in full control of her powers. Perhaps this was the element of change needed.

"There's nothing I'd like more than to let you inside my head and work out how to control these Emma, but there's something I still have to do here first. Can I let you know when I'm ready?"

"Sure. But I sense there's something else on your mind."

Rogue nodded. "I need you to remove some visions that are stuck in my head."

Emma looked into Rogue's mind for a moment and said "It's done. They're gone for good."

"Just like that?" Rogue sounded suprised, forgetting for a moment just how powerful the White Queen really was.

That night the Institute's perimeter alarm sounded alerting them to an intruder. Everyone suited up and assembled in the war room.

Professor X addressed them. "I have identified the intruder as a psychic ninja by the name of Psylocke. I believe some of you may have had dealings with her in the past?"

Warren nodded. "She tried to steal from Worthington Manor back in England a little while back, that girl just doesn't give up."

Gambit grinned. "Who better to catch a thief, than a thief huh?"

They looked at the Cajun skeptically.

"I can!" He emphasized. "I have the same skills, I know her moves. I can track her, take her by surprise."

"Very well," the professor agreed, "but I want all of the X-Men on standby just in case."

Gambit turned to run out the door and Rogue quickly said "Be careful." Remy looked back at her and smiled.

The X-Men spread out around the mansion in pairs constantly alert. Rogue and Cyclops had the grounds directly surrounding the mansion. Storm and Jean patrolled the upper halls, Wolverine and Jubilee searched the ground level while Professor Xavier and Beast took the sub-basement. Angel circled the mansion from the air and Emma Frost was searching room by room of the mansion with her astral mind techniques. Gambit was hot on Psylocke's heels crawling across the Mansion's roof. Psylocke had reached the end of the roof with nowhere to go and Gambit had cornered her.

"Give it up Belle, there's nowhere left to go."

Psylocke launched herself off of the roof a second before Gambit launched himself at her trying to grab hold of her. She was already out of his reach and as he landed back onto the roof a loud rumbling could be heard below him. That's when everything went hazy, a large explosion ripped through the mansion, the roof Gambit was lying on gave way beneath him and he fell three floors to the sub-basement, the remaining roof landing on top of him.


	19. Life & Death

**Life & Death**

The force from the blast sent Rogue flying backward across the grounds, landing in a heap near the fountain. "What in the world?" She thought as she pulled herself up from the ground. She could see a red haze glowing and knew the building had caught fire. As she flew forward she could see Storm rising up from the rubble, calling rain forth to douse the flames. "Gal, what happened?" Rogue asked her when she landed outside.

"I am unsure Rogue. Wolverine seems to think it was a bomb."

"A bomb? That's ridiculous, who would do that?"

'Perhaps it was no coincidence that a ninja breaks in moments before a bomb explodes?"

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Jean and I were lucky; we were quite far away from the blast. Wolverine is fine but Jubilee got knocked around a little. The Sub-Basement got the full force of the blast; the professor has called everyone down to the war room so we can account for the injured."

When Rogue and Storm arrived at the war room they found Professor Xavier and Wolverine. Beast, who was looking a little singed, was treating a burn on Jubilee's arm. "Where is everyone?" Rogue asked warily, she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"Jean has gone to search for any injured. Emma was working from my office and I am unable to reach her or any of the other X-Men. I only hope no-one was seriously injured." Professor Xavier explained.

A crackle of static came through their communicators. It was Gambit.

"Help…somebody please!"

"Gambit where are you?" The professor asked him.

"I can't see, it's dark, I can't feel my legs, hurry."

The professor looked up at Rogue to find she was already gone.

"Remy!" She called through the hallways of the sub-basement. The lights were blown and it was hard to see. "Remy where are you?" Rogue came to the site of the blast; she was in what remained of the danger room. She looked up at the night sky; the blast had ripped through three stories. Debris from the roof was everywhere.

"Chere, is that you?" A muffled voice yelled through the rubble.

"Gambit!" Rogue flew over to a partly visible boot. "Hold on, I'm coming." She began by pulling off the largest sections of roof from his body. "Oh mah God." She gasped when she had reached him. There was blood everywhere. His face was bruised. One arm was twisted out, but it didn't look broken. He had landed on a large splinter of wood that was sticking out the top of his leg. Both legs were then trapped by many layers of debris.

"How bad is it?" he asked her.

"You're fine Remy, I'm going to get help, just don't move." She went to get up but he grabbed her arm. "No, stay with me please." He managed, before coughing violently. Rogue could see blood trickling out of his mouth. She took his head and held it upright so he didn't let it fall back and choke on his own blood. His head went limp in her arms as he passed out.

"No Remy, don't do this please," she said to him. "I need some help in here!" She yelled through her communicator franticly.

"Where are you?" Beast answered her.

"In the Danger Room, hurry please, I'm losing him."

"I will be there with haste" Hank replied.

Rogue held Gambit's head up, and kept talking to him until help arrived. She told him he couldn't leave her now because she still loved him, and they could finally be together. Hank ran over to them. "My stars and garters." Rogue moved aside for him.

"Hank there's so much blood. We need more help where is everyone?"

"Jean recovered Ms Frost who was pinned underneath Charles' desk. I suspect a few broken ribs. Cyclops has sprained a leg and we can't find Warren. Logan is with Jubilee and Charles has a slight head injury, so I'm afraid it's only us that can help Gambit at the moment."

"But, I can't, I don't know how, Hank you have to help him."

"Rogue you're in shock, you've kept him alive till now, just do as I tell you and he has a good chance of making it." Beast tried to calm her. "Now before we move him anywhere we need to get this splinter out of his leg. I will break it and you need to hold him down. The pain will most likely be too much for him to handle and it will probably shock him back into consciousness. You have to hold him down firmly so he doesn't thrash about."

"Ok…" She nodded; her face had turned a whiter shade of pale.

"You need to put your hands here, and here, and press down firmly to stop the leg moving." Hank showed her. He then prepared to break off the end of the splinter to lift Remy's leg up off it. "On the count of three. One…two…three." He snapped the splinter with a nice clean break and as predicted, Gambit gasped in shock and sat up heaving. "Mon Dieu!" He cursed. Rogue held his leg down until Hank took her place. She moved up to his head and tried to comfort him. "It hurts! Merde, it hurts!" He cried. She brushed his hair back from his face. "I know Remy, I know, it will all be over soon I promise."

"Gambit, I'm going to lift your leg off the splinter now, I need you to breathe," Hank told him and handed him a leather strap from his medical kit. "Bite down on this."

Remy put the strap between his teeth and screamed when Beast lifted his leg. He quickly bound the wound with some heavy duty bandages. "I will keep the pressure on the wound Rogue and you can carry him to the infirmary. Slowly now lift him up."

"Why can't I feel my legs?" He murmured as he was lowered onto an infirmary bed."All I could feel was the pain, now I can't feel them at all, I can't move them, why can't I move them?" He began to babble incoherently.

Hank lent over him. "Gambit, listen to me you're in shock. But you need to stay with me now."

Wolverine came into the room with Cyclops leaning on him for support. He set Scott down on a bed and rushed over to Hank. "What the hell happened? Is he alright?"

"He needs surgery right now, or else...he's lost so much blood I can't be sure he'll make it." Hank replied.

Rogue chocked out a sob. She couldn't hold it anymore and broke down still holding Remy's hand. Jean set Emma Frost onto a bed then took Rogue by the shoulders. "Come on Rogue, lets go sit down, you're no good to him like this."

She let go of his hand and he cried out. "No, stay with me, Rogue..." She looked back at him. "If something goes wrong, I want yours to be the last face I see."

"I promise." She cried taking his hand.

"Jean, I need you to assist, can you administer the anaesthetic?" Hank asked.

"Sure, Remy we're going to put you to sleep now alright. I'm going to put this mask on and I need you to count back from 10 for me."

As he fell into a deep sleep, Rogue stepped back to find Storm. She fell into her arms and cried. Storm held her, trying to be strong herself. Hank and Jean wasted no time in hooking Gambit up to life-saving machines. Rogue couldn't watch and turned away until she heard the steady beeping of the heart-rate monitor become slower and slower and then flat lining.

* * *

Mon Dieu - My God, Merde - Curse Word 


	20. Depression

AN: Wow, I can't believe its 20 chapters already, I love the reviews, and I couldn't kill Remy even if I wanted to lol. Enjoy :-)**  
**

* * *

** Depression**

Remy LeBeau opened his eyes slowly to find Wolverine keeping watch on the room of injured mutants. He looked to the left to see Cyclops had his leg in a cast, while Emma was sitting up reading a book with a bandage around her middrift. It was not them that Wolverine was looking at however, it was the bed to his right that Logan was most interested in. Psylocke lay there sleeping, hooked up to similar machines that Gambit was.

"Now, what's she doing here?" He asked Logan.

"You gave us quite a scare gumbo." He replied. "You were dead for three minutes."

"Wow, that is impressive," he said sarcastically, almost dismissing the idea. "But she shouldn't be here; she's the one that caused all this." He folded his arms almost childlike.

"I know Cajun, I know, that's why I'm keeping an eye on her. Angel brought her in shortly after you were, she's got a few broken bones maybe some internal bleeding, but she should be alright, we're going to question her when she wakes up."

"Remy!" Rogue said excitedly as she walked into the room. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible. And you?" he joked, trying to smile, but his facial bones didn't move too well from all the bruising.

"I'm glad to see you've still got your sense of humour." Rogue replied. Beast came in with some more medical supplies.

"Ah, your awake, how do you feel?" He asked.

"What's wrong with my legs Doc?"

Hank grimiced. "Oh dear. I'd like you to wiggle your toes for me please Gambit."

After a moment, Remy replied, "I can't. Why can't I move my toes, I can't feel my legs."

"You had three levels of roofing fall on your legs, its normal for them not to be reactive, but it is possible there may be some nerve damage to them. For now its bed rest, and all going well your legs should recover. It just may take a while." He explained. "I'll give you two a moment." He said walking away.

Remy turned his face away into the pillow. He was clearly sulking. Rogue sighed.

"You're lucky to be alive you know, you were dead for three whole minutes."

"Wolverine told me. It doesn't matter though; I'm going to end up in a wheelchair like the professor."

"It was the scariest three minutes of my life. It made me realise a lot of things Remy, I thought I'd lost you."

His face softened, just for a moment and then turned back to his scowl.

"Well, I'll leave you to get some rest." She said sadly. It was late and Emma and Scott had fallen asleep. So Rogue went to get some shut eye of her own and Logan followed. Remy lay watching Psylocke. When the room was empty she spoke.

"Why do you push away the people that love you?" She asked him.

"Where do you get off planting a bomb in a school? You almost killed me, and now I might never walk again." He fired back.

She sat up in the darkness. "I'm sorry; I was hired to do it. If it wasn't for you chasing me, I would have escaped as planned and not be lying here now."

"Looks like we've both got something to be sorry for then."

Within a week Emma was out of bed, Psylocke was recovering and Gambit had most of the tubes removed from his body. His face was still bruised and there was no change in his legs. Psylocke had agreed to turn in the person who hired her in return for immunity and a place to stay until she had fully recovered. She had been hired by the Friends Of Humanity, which the uninjured X-Men took down with no problem. Scott could hobble around on crutches now. Gambit had warmed to Psylocke a little, maybe just because of their backgrounds, they were both thieves, they understood each other. Everyone else was focused on rebuilding their home.

Rogue and Warren were working on the roof, and she was due to leave for Muir Island that night.

"Rogue he doesn't appreciate you." Warren spoke to her.

"He's healing. He's depressed, Gambit may never walk again, I can't imagine what that must be like." She replied defensively.

"I would never treat you the way he is."

Rogue put down the tiles she was holding. Gambit hardly spoke to her now. Maybe he blamed her for not getting to him sooner, she didn't know. "Look, Remy and I have had our ups and downs, we spend as much time split up as we do together, but despite everything I love him and nothing could ever change that. Besides Warren, I've seen the way you look at Betsy." She'd made that last part up, hoping he would take the bait.

"She's more interested in that thief of yours." It seemed he was interested in Psylocke after all.

"Then maybe you should try and get her to focus on you huh?"

Rogue entered the infirmary and walked over to Gambit. "Hun, I'm heading off to Muir Island with Emma for a while, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but things are going to change when I get back. I should have a surprise for you when I do."

"Could you bring me a new pair of legs?" he asked her. Normally she would take that remark as a joke, but something in his tone sounded as though he was being deadly serious. He was becoming more depressed for each day there was no improvement. Rogue only hoped things would be better when she returned. She hugged him gently and whispered "I love you" in his ear before walking to the hangar to board the jet bound for Muir Island.


	21. Healing

AN: Well I hope everyone's heard the good news, Gambit's been cast in Wolverine Origin's, very very exciting, only question is, the movie's set 17 years before X-Men 1...so there's going to be quite an age gap between Remy and Rogue when we hopefully see them together in X-Men 4, it will be very interesting.

* * *

**Healing**

"So if you fight for the good of mutant kind, why did you agree to work for the friends of humanity and blow this place up?" Gambit asked Betsy as they sat in the infirmary together.

"They offered to pay me a ridiculous sum of money. I gather all I can for my brother, who fights for the rights of mutants everywhere. I chose the lesser of two evils." Psylocke told him. "Why do you do it? Why do you fight for humans that hate and despise you?"

"It's Xavier's dream. It's a part of being an X-Man. These were the first people to give me a home. A real family. Somewhere I belong. A woman that loves me." He replied.

"Somebody pass him a tissue. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She said.

"Think what you like. Everyone's got to have something to hold onto." Gambit told her.

Betsy would never admit it but what Gambit had just described was sounding pretty nice about now.

"You're very lucky." She told him.

Gambit smiled at her. "You could have that too you know. I'm sure the Professor wouldn't turn you away. They'll need a replacement now that I have no legs."

"Don't say that. You'll learn to walk again, I know it." Betsy reassured him.

* * *

Rogue had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach as her and Emma flew to Muir Island in the mini-jet. Now was not the time to be leaving the mansion, she had to be there to keep an eye on things. In this timeline she was here to witness the accident but that didn't really change much. She had set Warren onto Betsy, but was that enough? Betsy was still alone with Remy when Rogue would be gone for who knows how long? She knew she just had to trust Gambit, but then they hadn't really talked about their relationship since the break-up; in fact they'd hardly talked at all.

* * *

Gambit's days were becoming more and more bleak. He and Betsy were the only two confined to bed rest now, and even she could move about. Ororo came to visit him with some freshly picked flowers. They talked about the repairs on the mansion and how they were almost completed. She asked about his legs. Sometimes he would feel a twitch in them for just a second, and then when he would try to move them, the feeling was gone. Then Storm asked what was really troubling him.

"Psylocke." He replied.

"Go on." Ororo told him.

"We've spent a lot of time together since the accident, we're alike her and me. 'Ro I'm starting to feel things; genuine feelings 'bout a girl I can touch. Only thing is…"

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, Gambit's felt things for that belle that he's never felt for anyone before, but I am only human, as much as Gambit hate to admit it."

Ororo took a deep breath. "My friend, that girl is crazy about you, she'll try to hide it and tell herself she's not but she does still love you. If there is a way for her to have a future with you Rogue will move heaven and earth to do it. The question you need to ask yourself is; are you willing to throw away every happiness you've had with her for someone you barely know? Rogue just needs more time."

Remy nodded. He had a lot to think about.

Four weeks had passed and Gambit was learning to walk again. He'd just completed his first session of physiotherapy without falling to the ground. Psylocke hugged him. "I'm so happy for you Remy." She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and before he could blink Betsy was kissing him. He pushed her away without hesitation.

"Gambit's flattered Chere, you're a great girl, but Gambit's heart belongs to someone else. I'm sorry." He had made his decision.

* * *

When Rogue and the White Queen arrived back a week later, they found the mansion buzzing with rumors of Warren and Betsy going out on a date. Rogue found Remy on his feet in the kitchen and couldn't believe it. She hugged him tightly.

"Look at you swamp rat. I've missed you."

"Gambit's missed you too Chere, when are you going to tell me what Muir Island was all about huh?"

"Well I thought I'd return with better news than I have I'm afraid. Emma took me there because she's certain my mutant powers can be controlled if she dug around in my head a little. Turns out that my powers are linked to my sub-conscious emotions. I could never control them because of something really traumatic happening when my powers were developing. My powers were the cause of that trauma so my sub-conscious mind didn't want to go near them, so I was never able to control them. And then when the professor put in psychic blocks to shield me from that trauma we had no idea what it was that was the root of the problem. There were too many distractions here so that's why we went to Muir Island."

Gambit nodded. "So the trip was not successful then?" He asked.

"Well not exactly, Emma thinks that the trauma was due to my birth parents leavin' me. Abandoning me because I was a mutant and then when I put Cody in a coma it was all too much. The professor blocked it out, and then when you left me it triggered all of those emotions of when my folks left, of when someone I love walks out on me for good, that's why my head went a bit crazy. When you and me sorted out those issues my mind calmed down, that trauma left, Cody and I saw each other again about a year ago so he's got nothing to do with it…" Rogue sighed, "Emma thinks I need to resolve my issues with my birth parents and go and see 'em, but I'm just not ready to do that yet."

Gambit hugged her. "Chere don't think you need to do anything on Gambit's account, I ain't gonna rush you into anything you're not ready for."

* * *

A week later Gambit was given a clean bill of health. It was nine o'clock on a Saturday night and the Mansion was empty except for Charles, Rogue, Beast, Gambit and Storm who sat in the living room. Christmas was fast approaching and the wind howled outside. Snow was falling thickly and the warm fire glowed in the hearth. The evening news had a breaking news story about rioting outbreaks in Caldecott County Mississippi. Rogue's head shot up from her pillow on Gambit's lap. Reports of mutant troublemakers were whipping the town into a frenzy. The professor sent Storm, Rogue and Gambit to investigate while he and Hank remained at the mansion for researching. Rogue almost went white in the face, she was headed home. 


	22. Facing The Past

* * *

**Facing The Past**

Rogue stood in front of her bedroom mirror and pulled the woolen scarf around her neck firmly into place, covering the skin that her coat exposed at her throat. Mississippi would be freezing this time of year. She made sure she was dressed for it, with a long dark green coat and black knee-length boots. This was on top of the other two layers she had on. All she needed now was the brown beanie that would sit on top of her head which lay on the chair beside her. Remy knocked on her bedroom door and entered. He was already dressed for the occasion, black pants, a sweater, boots and his leather trench-coat overtop. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You sure you don't want a hat Cajun?" She went to place hers on his head. "It's gonna be awfully cold down south."

He waved her arm away. "Gambit'll be just fine Chere. I braved many winters in the bayou with no hat, I don't need one now, can't mess up Gambit's hair."

She smiled and placed it atop her own hair. "Suit yourself."

"Storm's ready and waiting for us down at the jet," He placed his hands upon her arms. "Are you sure you don't mind coming Chere? I've told the professor what I think bout you coming and he told me you're big enough to make your own decisions. But Storm and I can manage on our own."

"I thank you for your concern, but nobody needs to baby me anymore. I'll be fine going home, it had to happen sometime. Besides, with a big strong man like you to protect me, what could go wrong?" Rogue kissed two black-gloved fingertips and pushed them to Remy's bare cheek.

"Point taken Chere, Gambit's going nothin' could go wrong huh?"

Ororo greeted them at the X-Jet. She was dressed in a long blue coat with white fur lining; white knee-length boots and she too chose wisely and wore a blue beanie atop her flock of white hair.

So as not to draw attention to themselves, they had arranged to store the jet in a lock-up just outside of Caldecott County and drive into town. Gambit cursed as they stepped outside to walk to their rental car. It was snowing heavily and the cold chilled his ears.

"Havin' second thoughts about that hat swamp rat?" Rogue teased.

"Course not Rogue, Gambit don't need no hat." He then concluded nicely with a well-timed sneeze.

Storm shook her head; she would never understand male pride. Rogue took the driver's seat with Ororo in the passenger's seat so that Remy could lounge around in the back. When they drove to the only motel in the county, the three X-Men discovered it was almost fully booked out for the next few nights; there was only one room left. Storm decided they would take it and when they entered it found that there were only two beds, a double on the first floor and a single on the landing above. Rogue looked at Remy and told him firmly that he was sleeping on the floor when Storm had placed her bag on the single. He grinned to himself and knew he'd find some way to sneak in beside her.

Outside the snow was slowing its decent and crowds of people filled the small streets. Rogue popped her head out of the Motel door and asked one of them "Excuse me y'all, but what's all the commotion about?"

"There's an anti-mutant debate in the town hall, about the new baby." One man told her.

"Hold on, we're new in town, what baby?" She asked.

"Caldecott County don't allow mutants, they're dangerous, and now one's been born into a local family. Something has to be done to be rid of it."

"But mutant powers don't show until they're teenagers how can you tell?" Rogue argued.

The man's face turned angry. "The kid has a head of blue hair, and now they tell us its' grandfather was a mutant."

Rogue pulled her head back inside the door. "Sheesh, things are a lot worse off here than when I left it. We have to get to this meeting." She looked at Remy's eyes for a moment. "Gambit I think you'd better put on some sunglasses. We can't let anybody know that we're mutants if we want to accomplish anything."

He sat up from his spot sprawled across the double bed. "But it ain't sunny outside, and its night-time." Gambit argued.

"Just put them on." She groaned.

When they entered the warmth of the city hall they found it was fully packed and squeezed into three seats at the back.

"Looks like the whole city turned out for the debate huh." Gambit said from behind his sunglasses.

Ororo leaned over to Rogue and said quietly, "Now I don't want you doing anything rash Rogue. I know how strongly you feel about how wrong this is."

Rogue nodded. "I'll bite my tongue as long as I can Sugah."

A few angry locals stood up and said their piece, and then the baby's mother stepped up to one podium with a microphone. Before she had a chance to speak a man stood up from the crowd and took the other microphone ready to argue against her.

Rogue quickly turned to Storm and Gambit and touched their arms.

"What is it?" Ororo asked quietly.

"That's my Daddy." She whispered back.


	23. A Cajun Charmer

AN: Firstly I would like to thank everybody who kindly corrected my geographical error. In my defense I am from New Zealand, you know that little country next to Australia where Lord of the Rings was born into the silver screen. I didn't even think about the opposite's in the equator, (no wonder birds fly south for the winter huh) I'll put that one down to my blonde hair. I could always re-write the previous chapter to make it geographically correct, but then again I really like Gambit being cold and stubborn. Anyway I made no mention of climate in this chapter so I'll try not to be so blonde next time.

Also, some of you may recognise a couple of quotes borrowed from TAS, I couldn't help it I loved them so much. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

**A Cajun Charmer**

The debate went on for a little while longer, but Rogue wasn't really listening. She kept her eyes focused on the man who deserted her all those years ago. The mother standing at the podium spoke about how her and her husband had lived among the people of Caldecott County for years, she a schoolteacher and her husband a doctor, and how the birth of their child, mutant or not doesn't change anything. Rogue's father argued every word claiming that mutants are dangerous and that when the child grows up he will be nothing but a menace. Then he spoke about his daughter, how dangerous she was putting the Robbins boy into a coma, and how Caldecott County had been better off since she left and how the world itself would be a better place without mutants. Remy had clasped Rogue's hand by this point and could feel it shaking. Both speakers stepped down when the bell sounded telling them that their time for speaking had come to a close. When the timekeeper asked if there were any others wishing to speak Rogue looked around. No-one stood up. So she did.

"Rogue, sit down." Storm told her quickly. But Rogue ignored her and approached the podium. All eyes in the room fell upon her waiting for her to speak. The townspeople knew she was a stranger, and were curious as to what she could have to say.

Rogue took a deep breath before speaking. "Hello. My name is…Ms LeBeau, and I am a mutant."

There were gasps from the audience and Gambit sat up in his seat at the use of his name. Rogue continued. "I am a normal person. Mutants are feared and hated because people don't understand us. We can do wondrous things with our gifts, I have a friend who can control the weather, bring the end to drought in Africa, she can douse flames in burning buildings. Apart from this the thing most of us wish beyond anything else is to be normal. To be able to walk down the street without getting nervous glances from people. It may come as a shock but there are those of you in the audience who are mutants, I won't say who but I can see them; from the looks on their faces during the discussions here tonight. That's just how normal we are, I bet you've lived here for years and no-one's any wiser. This baby could grow up to be an outstanding member of an already great community if you'd just give him a chance. I was forced out of my home when I was young because of prejudice and hate. Don't do the same to this family."

The audience sat quietly, unsure what to do now. A woman stood up. "I recognize you, you're the girl who put my Cody in hospital, you put him in a coma, no wonder you were thrown out you're dangerous!"

Rogue's father looked at her stunned.

"No, that's not true, Cody was an accident, I didn't even know I was a mutant then!" Rogue tried to say over the roar from the angry townsfolk. It was clear now who were the mutants in the crowd, they sat there solemn, not angry like the rest. The timekeeper called for order and the room quieted down.

Rogue spoke again. "It is true that some mutants have dangerous powers, like me. But I don't walk around putting people in comas for fun. Accidents happen. But it's not how we live our lives. I ask you in the audience who are different like me, stand up and be proud of it. Stop hiding, you shouldn't have to."

It was then that somebody yelled out "Go home!"

Another person stood up and said. "Leave her alone. She's a brave girl standing up to people like you. I've had enough of hiding I'm a mutant. I've lived here all my life."

A handful of others stood up declaring the same. The town hall erupted into arguments and Rogue quietly stepped down to rejoin Storm and Gambit. Ororo hugged her telling her how proud she was.

They slipped out the door and her father approached them.

"That's not the last name I gave you, girl."

She gritted her teeth. "I've never gone by that name since I left. Not once. I'd rather use the name of a man who actually loves me."

"I'm sorry, I was wrong," he said solemnly.

"Don't say sorry to me; say sorry to all of those mutants in there that have had to hide all of their life because of people like you. Abandoning me was the best thing you could have ever done for me. I've never needed you before and I don't need you now." The three X-Men turned and made their way back to their motel room.

* * *

That night Remy made sure he had snuck into the bed before she could tell him to get out. Rogue gave in but made sure she was well covered up. Gambit made sure he wore gloves to bed. He sat behind her and took her in his arms. "Ms LeBeau eh? When's the honeymoon Chere?"

"You're never going to let this one go are you Cajun?" She leant back in his arms smiling.

"Oui, you're stuck with me now." He pushed her softly onto the pillows beside him and leaned over her. "Back in the town hall, I was sitting next to the husband of the woman who spoke, the one with the baby. He was holding it and it turned its small head and looked right at me, it was really amazing."

"What are you saying Swamp Rat?"

"I want to do it." He said seductively.

Rogue scoffed back a laugh. "Excuse me?"

"I want to have a baby with you Chere. I want you to be my wife and start a family with you, everything would be perfect."

She sat up quickly. "And you're serious? Remy, if you haven't noticed that still can't happen. It's a little hard to have a baby when you can't conceive one."

"You don't want one then?" He asked her.

"Remy there's nothing I'd love more, but…"

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh ma Cherie, that's all Gambit needs to know. When we get back to New York we put that engagement ring back on your finger and start from there, Oui?"

She pushed his hand away. "If you're meaning my progress with Emma, Gambit it could be a dead end."

"No, you're so close I can feel it. I know you can do it Rogue. You said yourself that Emma thought you needed to resolve your feelings towards your father." He argued.

"I did that today Gambit, I finally faced him."

"Which is why I know we can do this." He kissed her covered shoulder, and kissed it again moving up toward her neck, until he reached her soft skin. "Someday soon Rogue, I won't have to stop, they'll be no barriers; I can feel it deep in here." He moved his hand to his chest, over his heart.

They lay down together; she rested her head on his t-shirt covered chest. "I love you so much Swamp Rat."

"Tu es ma seul et unique pour toujours." He whispered back to her.

"What does that mean? You know I can't speak French." She asked.

"It means Chere, that you're my one and only forever. It comes off the tongue more smoothly in French don't you think?" He asked.

"That was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Gambit charmed her in his usual way.

"Don't you ever get tired of listening to yourself?" Rogue smirked.

"Not when I'm talkin' 'bout you darlin'."

Rogue fell asleep that night dreaming of a new life with a man who had just proved to her that she could never want anyone else.


	24. A Christmas Gift

AN: This is the second to last chapter, exciting. Sorry about the long delay I've been too busy planning the sequel. :-)

**

* * *

**

A Christmas Gift

Christmas Eve had approached quickly and excitement filled the mansion. Everybody was busy doing something in preparation for the next day. Warren and Betsy had decided to go back to England for Christmas and had left a few days earlier. Ororo and Jubilee were putting the finishing touches on the decorations. Jean and Remy were hard at work in the kitchen, arguing over the perfect combinations of flavours to have for each dish. Scott and Hank were clearing snow back from the main driveway while Logan was in his annual pre-holiday slump sulking in the living room.

Emma and Rogue sat in the professor's study, trying to get into Rogue's sub-conscious. Rogue was at peace with her past, with Cody, she wasn't afraid of herself anymore. The pieces of the puzzle were now complete. After many hours of working with her mind, Rogue was physically and mentally exhausted. Emma had presented herself as an astral projection inside Rogue's mind. Rogue herself was an astral projection working with Emma on the vast stretches of her mind. Emma reached out a bare hand to Rogue, urging her to take it. Finally, Rogue took Emma's bare hand with hers. It was working; she wasn't absorbing the White Queen. It was now that Emma let go of their astral selves forcing them both back into reality.

Rogue opened her eyes to see that their physical selves were still holding onto each other's hands. They each breathed a sigh of relief when they realised that Rogue was controlling her powers at last.

"I did it!" She squealed. "I'm doing it look."

"You should now be able to control your absorption as easily as you do your flight, or your strength." Emma told her with a smile.

"Thank you." Rogue said hugging her. "I don't know what to say."

"Think of it as an early Christmas gift dear."

Rogue decided to keep this news secret until tomorrow, even from Remy.

The next morning, Jubilee was the first person out of bed, or so she thought. She ran down the hall, the staircase and into the living room to the tree. She smiled to see that Rogue was up as well, wrapping a last minute gift.

"Good morning." She said. "Merry Christmas."

"You too Sugah, it's such a beautiful morning, don't you think?" Rogue replied.

Jubilee sat down beside Rogue. "Absolutely. Whose gift are you wrapping?"

"It's for Gambit, a second gift. I think I'll give it to him last." Rogue placed the small wrapped box at the very back of the tree. "Come on, lets go set up breakfast."

Over the next hour everybody made their way down to the dining room for breakfast, wishing everyone a merry Christmas. Remy snuck into the seat next to Rogue and kissed her gloved hand. "Merry Christmas ma chérie."

"Merry Christmas swamp rat." She teased.

Gambit held her hand for a moment longer; he could feel a ring underneath the glove on that very important finger. "Are you wearing my ring?" He whispered in her ear.

Rogue just smiled and took another bite of her pancakes.

After breakfast everyone sat under the tree and exchanged gifts. Soon enough all of the gifts were unwrapped save for one. Jubilee pulled it out and read the tag out loud. "It's for Gambit from Rogue." Rogue took it and handed it to Remy herself.

"A second gift Chère? You spoil Gambit." Everyone watched curiously as he unwrapped the box. He opened it to find a single piece of card with the words "close your eyes" written on it. Gambit read it aloud and looked over at Rogue.

"Do what it says Cajun." She said with a grin. "No peeking."

Gambit did as he was told with all eyes in the room on the both of them. Rogue leaned in and kissed his lips softly causing gasps from the other X-Men. Gambit opened his eyes for a moment, shocked, but didn't break the kiss. He shut his eyes again and kissed back. When they broke the kiss, he asked, "how?"

"I did it. I can control it now." Gambit hugged her tightly.

There were cheers, hugs and wishes of congratulations when Remy announced they wanted a wedding ceremony as soon as it could be arranged.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done." Emma smiled.

"You won't stay for Christmas, Emma?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Oh heavens no Charles, I've overstayed my welcome long enough."

Rogue spent the rest of the day without her gloves. She was amazed at how little things felt so different, like the coldness of the snow outside to the glow of a warm fire.

Jean and Storm sat up with Rogue that evening pouring over wedding dress catalogues and floral arrangements. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about the flowers matching the table napkins, but everything had changed. Rogue was going to get married; something she had never thought was possible.


	25. Queen Of Hearts

AN: OMG last chapter, what an experience lol, the sequel's being planned and it will be called King of Spades.

I was very nervous writing this last chapter as you all can imagine, anyway I hope it lives up to the expectations. C y'all in the sequel :-)

* * *

**Queen Of Hearts**

It was the first day of spring and the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters was abuzz with excitement. Flowers were being delivered and guests were arriving. Among them were Emma Frost, Piotr Rasputin, Kurt Wagner, and Morph. There was a wedding being set up.

The groom, Remy LeBeau was hiding under his duvet trying to shake the headache from his bachelor's party the night before.

"Maybe those last few Tequila shots weren't the best idea," he grumbled as he tried to pull the pillows over his head to drown out the commotion going on outside his room. Jubilee began pounding on the door.

"Gambit, are you up yet?" She demanded.

"Go away petite, Gambit trying to sleep." He moaned back. Gambit saw the door handle turn, and then jam as he had smartly locked it. The door flew open in a flash of fireworks. Already dressed in her bridesmaid's gown, Jubilee had never looked more grown up. She marched over to the bed "I hope you're wearing something under that blanket." Jubilee told him before pulling the covers off the bed revealing Gambit in his boxers.

Remy shrieked and curled up in the foetal position at this sudden loss of warmth from his body. She threw a towel at him. "Get in that shower. You're getting married in a few hours. You don't have time to sleep." Jubilee pulled him up and then kicked him towards the door.

"Alright, alright, Gambit's going."

The bride, Rogue, was having her hair and make-up done by her maid of honour, Ororo and bridesmaid Jean.

Her hair was pinned up on top of her head, and when the make-up was finished the only thing left was to get into her gown. It was a strapless close-fitting dress, white, with the bottom flaring out and swooping to one side. Ororo then pinned a mid-length veil into Rogue's hair. Jean and Ororo then dressed into their bridesmaid dresses. They were a deep dark red to match the groomsmen's vests. The colour also matched Remy's eyes perfectly. Jean moved towards the door. "Ororo you stay here and keep Rogue company; I'm going to head out and make sure that the boy's are running to the schedule."

When Jean reached the groom's bedroom she gasped. Gambit was sitting on his bed in his towel staring into space.

"Remy LeBeau I can't believe you're not dressed yet!" Jean shrieked as she walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

Gambit looked at her blankly. "Gambit not too sure, I'm so nervous." He admitted.

Jean squeezed his shoulder. "You're not having cold feet now. I'll go and get Logan to help you into your suit."

"Gambit's gonna be a one-woman man, never thought that would happen." Remy said as Logan helped get the jacket over Gambit's shoulders in front of the mirror.

"You listen to me gumbo, do you love Rogue?"

"Of course." He replied.

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Gambit nodded.

"And you're never going to hurt her?"

"I could never hurt her!"

"Then you've got nothing to worry about now do ya?" Logan told him.

Gambit turned around to face him.

"Wolverine, thanks for being my best man mon ami," he smiled.

"No problem kid, now let's get you downstairs, it's almost time."

At 12pm the guests took their seats, and the groomsmen, Scott and Hank took their place beside the altar. Logan, lead Remy up to the altar to wait. After a few minutes there was no sign of Rogue at all. Remy shifted his weight in his feet nervously. Scott leant over to him and said quietly. "Apparently its normal for the bride to be late to her wedding, don't worry." He looked over to see Ororo appear from one door and Jean appear from the door where Rogue was due to come out from. They met with each other at the back of the room and after exchanging words Ororo went back into the room that Jean had just come from and Jean made her way to the front of the room. The altar was set up in front of the glass doors leading outside. Jean was heading for the doors but Remy gently pulled her aside.

"Whoa, what's going on? What's the hold up?"

Jean had that look on her face which made it clear that she was trying to successfully pull off a lie, which never worked. "There's nothing to worry about Gambit, we've just misplaced a bouquet, I think its outside."

"You're a terrible liar, where's Rogue?"

"Ro' and I have it under control, it's a small case of cold feet give us two minutes."

Gambit made to move outside. "I have to talk to her."

"Whoa Cajun, there's no way in the world Rogue will walk up this aisle if you've already seen her in the dress, it doesn't work like that." She pushed him back with her hand on his chest. "Two minutes." Jean slipped out the glass doors.

Walking across the grounds Jean found Rogue sitting on the dock by the lake. She sat down next to the bride. "What's wrong Rogue, you've got an awful nervous groom inside terrified you're going to run out on him."

"Getting married was one thing in my life that I thought was never possible. Now that it's happening, I'm scared. Remy wants kids, what if I don't know how to be a good mother, everything's happening so fast."

Jean hugged her. "I think that Gambit is just as scared as you. But believe it or not it's a good thing. I felt the same way right before I married Scott. It's normal."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now put a smile on that face it's your wedding day."

"You're right Jean, thanks." Rogue hugged her. The pair slipped through the back doors and round to her dressing room undetected.

The guests were talking amongst themselves, all wondering the same thing. However their doubts were laid to rest when the music started up and the doors at the end of the foyer opened up. The three bridesmaids began their walk down the aisle, first Jubilee, followed by Jean and then Ororo. Rogue stepped out with Professor Xavier at her side to give her away. As they approached the aisle Logan leant over to Remy and nudged him. "Remember to breathe Cajun," he whispered.

He hadn't realised it, but Remy had been holding his breath since Rogue stepped into the room. He was stunned by her beauty.

Rogue kissed the professor on the cheek as they reached the end of the aisle. Remy stepped forward and offered his hand to her, which she took with a dazzling smile.

"Nervous swamp rat?" She whispered to him as they stepped up to the celebrant.

"Non Chere, this has never felt more right." He whispered back grinning.

The celebrant began the ceremony.

"Dear friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Remy Etienne LeBeau and Rogue in holy matrimony…"

"Anna." Rogue interrupted. Remy smiled. "Anna Marie Darkholme." She corrected the celebrant.

"…and Anna Marie Darkholme in holy matrimony." The celebrant continued. "If anyone here has reason that these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." After a moment with no objection the ceremony continued.

"Do you Remy Etienne LeBeau, take this woman Anna Marie Darkholme to be your lawfully wedded wife, will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said.

"Do you Anna Marie Darkholme, take this man Remy Etienne LeBeau to be your lawfully wedded husband, will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She smiled.

"And now let us take a moment to listen to the vows that these two have written for each other."

Remy spoke first. "Rogue…Anna, " he corrected. "Vous êtes celui qui a capturé mon coeur. Vous m'avez soutenue avec les plus durs de temps et êtes la femme à qui je me fie avec ma vie. Vous êtes celui que j'aimerai et caresserai chaque jour jusqu'au jour je meurs.

You are the one that has captured my heart. You have stood by me through the hardest of times, and are the woman that I trust with my life. You are the one that I will love and cherish every day until the day I die.

"Remy, you are my whole world, you've touched my heart, my life and now there's no-one else that I'd like to share it with. You've never given up on us despite difficult odds. You love me, protect me, and guide me and for that I'll be forever thankful."

The celebrant looked over at Logan. "Does the best man have the rings?"

Logan handed them over to Remy, who slipped one onto Rogue's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." He said.

"With this ring I thee wed." Anna repeated slipping Remy's ring onto his left hand.

"I now pronounce you Remy and Anna LeBeau. You may kiss the bride."

The guests clapped and cheered as Remy and Rogue sealed their love with a kiss.

Ororo caught Rogue's bouquet before the happy couple drove to the airport to fly to France for their honeymoon and the start of their life together.

"I love you swamp rat." She told him as their plane took off.

"Not as much as I love you Chere. You'll always be Gambit's queen of hearts."


End file.
